Summer Love
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry and Draco are thrust into a whirlwind romance which makes each other dizzy. More to summary inside and first chapter. H/D with mention of other side pairings such as R/He
1. Confusion in the Cafe

******A/N: Another new story from me! I love this story so far and I'm loving where it's going :) I hope you all enjoy it! See summary below for more details.**

**Summary: Harry is doing nothing in life except taking a much needed break. He visits a cafe every day at the same time and sees Draco there at the same time as well. They only nod at each other each day, but then one day, Draco walks in and something's different about him. Suddenly, Harry and Draco are thrust into a whirlwind romance that leaves each other dizzy. This story mostly takes place from Harry's POV. I think I have one or two chapters planned in Draco's POV and will clearly state it so it's not confusing.**

**Summer Love**

**Chapter 1**

I've heard or read or saw somewhere that if you love something set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was. I always wondered truly what the meaning of that phrase was. Why would you let something go that you loved in the first place? You love it, right? Why not keep it? Then I realized that I didn't understand what it meant because I never had to experience it, until three years ago, today.

**XXXX**

I sat in my usual place in the café; facing the door, eyes on all exits of the café and every window within steps from me. Every day I sat here. Well, since I completed my schooling and taken my NEWTs, and all of that. I had done very well, and was a shoe in for the auror program, but I kept making excuses for why I didn't want to go in _just _yet. I wanted to travel, I had hurt my leg, I was still suffering from the after effects of the war (that was actually true), or I had come down with the flu. Any excuse I could come up with I used. Frankly, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I had spent a better part of my life fighting wacked out wizards and witches and taken on an 'immortal' being at the tender age of 17. I hadn't spent one moment, practically, just breathing and relaxing. I always had to be on, just in case.

So, I decided to take my sweet time deciding what I wanted to do with my life. That was a year ago. I was going to be 19 in a month. My friends all had jobs or were fighting the good fight, doing something productive. Hermione was interning with magical creatures or something like that and Ron was gallivanting around with prospective aurors, working his arse off. Neville was doing something with herbology, and Luna was off on a year long expedition hunting some mythical creature that I've never heard of. All in all, they were moving on with their lives, choosing a career path, whereas I sat in this café, day in a day out.

Okay, so I did other stuff during my day. I worked out and I read some books and I went to the park. I cleaned my house up. I wasn't just being a lazy arse. I really did do stuff other than sit and drink coffee or cappuccinos. Alas, here I was though, sitting in my usual spot, sipping my drink when at the same time, nearly on the dot, he walked in the door.

Tall, lean, and blond, an air of arrogance still surrounded him, but not nearly the way it had been before. He had his moments of being humble. I had seen it many times in recent months. He wasn't as pointy or ferret-like any longer. He had become more handsome and I couldn't hide that I found him to be so. I always watched him from the moment he walked in, until the moment he walked out. We never talked, but we did nod and that was that. I didn't expect today to be any different. He was always so exact on his time. He must have an internal schedule or something because every time it took him less than two minutes to get in and get out, no matter how busy they were.

I watched him as I always do and today I noticed that he was distracted or something was off about him. I don't know what exactly, but I could tell that something was plaguing his mind. He hesitated at the counter which he never does, and then when he received his drink, he hesitated at the counter that contained the cream and sugar. I sat up a bit straighter, confused by this change. What was going on? I pondered. Then he turned and he looked at me. He full on stared at me and then he started over towards me.

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out my best exit strategy, but I was drawing a blank. He was coming over to me. He never does that! My heart was racing and my stomach turned. This had to be it. I was going to have to change café's, but I really like this café. I frowned at that thought. He was at my table now, looking down at me thoughtfully. I smiled weakly at him. I knew I was trembling.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. I stared at him in surprise, my response catching in my throat. I could only nod. He sat and then set his cup on the table. He continued to stare at me and I squirmed under his scrutinizing stare. "You are here every day at the same time. Don't you do anything else?" he questioned.

I narrowed my gaze at him in confusion. "Of course I do. You're here at this time every day, what do you do when you're not here?" I asked him, sounding completely lame.

Malfoy chuckled which sounded rich and wonderful. Yes, I did think that. Merlin, this is ridiculous. "Touché. So, Potter, what do you do when you're not here? I know all your friends are doing something, but I understand that you're not?" he questioned me.

I shrugged. "It's true, but I do things as well. I mean I have been reading a lot and working out and cleaning up my house. It's not like I lie around all day watching the tele," I replied.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow at me. It was sexy and I wished I could do it, but I couldn't. I've tried. "I figured you would have been banging on the head auror's door as soon as you got your NEWT results. Not your cup of tea anymore?"

I glared at him this time. I had forgotten how presumptuous he was. He always assumed he knew me best and that simply wasn't true, to an extent anyway. "I am more of a fan of coffee these days or cappuccinos, depending on the day. I'm sure you've followed in your father's footsteps and gone into the family business," I responded. I instantly wanted to grab those words and shove them back inside. I knew I didn't mean he was doing dark wizard stuff, but whatever family business it was that the Malfoy's did to make their money, was what I was referring to. "I'm sorry, that did not come out right," I tried, but the look that was on Malfoy's face told me that I clearly was too late to apologize.

I cast my eyes downward feeling like a stone was sitting heavily in my belly. I wanted to grab my wand and curse myself. Really, Malfoy wasn't being too awful. He simply pointed out what I already knew. I needed to do something in my life that was far more productive than what I was doing.

"You're quite assuming, Potter, aren't you? You assume that I am doing what my father wants me to do which is stay in the family business. You assume that I am doing as he says and have taken over our family business, where in actuality, I have not. There is a reason my father fell from the top and it wasn't only because he chose the wrong path. His business ventures weren't the best. What I have done is overhauled the family business with his blessing. He wants to purge his former thoughts and ideals and start anew. He has retired from the business and has allowed me to overhaul it and make it a formidable business. That is what I am doing. It does give me the similar freedom that you have, but at least _I'm _doing something." Once he finished his tirade, I felt like a tiny speck of dust. This was definitely not how I imagined this first meeting would go. I imagined it much nicer. Of course, I had to muck it up more. I mean, what else could I do?

"Well, if you're doing what you want to do, then why did you look so confused and distracted when you came in?" I asked.

It was as if I was suddenly in a silenced bubble. The look of surprise on Malfoy's face was all I could see. I heard nothing. I seemed to have said just the right thing, as I always do, to make it worse. He looked surprised and yet more angry than he was before. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.

Well, he didn't know what I was talking about, so I told him. "You walked in here as you always do, but it was clear that you had something troubling on your mind. You hesitated at the counter and at the cream and sugar. Then for the first time in over a year, you actually walked over here, asked to sit down, and are now talking to me," I explained to him. It all seemed very clear to me. By the look on his face, however, it was clear that he did not need me to explain it and he had known all along. I really needed to brush up on rhetorical comments.

"Thank you for that detailed explanation," he said sarcastically. I frowned at him. Geez, you try to help a guy out and this is the thanks I get, sarcasm.

"Well, why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" I offer. He must clearly want to talk about it because he did sit down at my table and he never does that, ever. Remember, two minutes.

He stared at me for several moments; I'm sure having this internal debate about whether or not he should tell me. He sighed though, rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, propped up on his elbows. Oh, he was getting serious. I straightened up more and leaned forward with interest. We might look a bit like we are conspiring, but I don't think that's what we are going to do, are we?

"Alright, fine. Since you have so nicely pointed out that I look troubled, I'm going to tell you that I am. My parents have dropped the ball on a marriage contract for me. I don't know who and I don't know when, but at some point in the near future, I am going to be forced to marry someone that I don't love. I've known this all my life, but now that it's getting closer, I can't stop freaking out about it. I'm not ready to get married. Hell, I don't even think I'm ready to be in a relationship with anyone. Contrary to popular belief, I was not some dating fiend at Hogwarts either, in case that is flitting around in your head at the moment (I shook my head at this statement. I really wasn't thinking that at all.). I'm just frustrated and mad and really wishing that I could just be more like, more like…." he paused, trying to come up with the right word.

"Me?" I suggested. I knew that's where he was going with this. He had seen me every day and knew that I wasn't doing anything in life really. I didn't have parents to make marriage contracts for me and I was currently unattached.

He blushed. "Well, yes, more like you," he whispered.

I nodded in understanding. "It may seem ideal, but even as messed up as your parents are, at least you've still got some to run part of your life." I said this nonchalantly, but of course, as it always did, admitting aloud that I have no parents still stings to this day.

Malfoy looked at me sadly, which I've never seen before and it startled me for a moment. I didn't think he knew any other emotions other than: git, arrogant, ignorant, stony, and cocky. This emotion almost made him seem like a real person. "Potter, I'm not sure what to say. I think sorry wouldn't even be enough," he replied.

I nearly choked on my cappuccino this time. He had thought about apologizing? Oh dear, I am so confused right now. Am I in some parallel universe? I must be if what I'm about to ask, is what I'm about to ask. "Would you like to have a day of no responsibilities? Well, at least in the sense that you don't have to work or stick to a schedule or do something productive?"

Malfoy lifted his eyebrow again. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Well, I was going to go to the market to pick up some stuff to cook at home. Then I was going to read or watch the tele, I haven't decided yet, and then I might go for a walk in the park or take a nap. I am suggesting that you come along. Take a break from your life for once," I offered.

Malfoy looked confused and intrigued at the same time. "You'd really allow me to come with you?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "It's entirely up to you. That's what my plan is for the day. You can partake if you like." I stand, throw a few sickles on the table and head for the door. I'm not going to force him to follow because that would defeat the purpose of my offer. Of course, I'm hoping that he'll decide to come. I mean, a man needs a day off once in awhile, even if the one day off has turned into a year.

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy calls out to me.


	2. All I've Dreamed

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for this story. All of the chapters will have a quote either in the beginning or somewhere in the chapter that inspires the chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

To be your friend was all I've ever wanted, to be your lover was all I ever dreamed.

Lucky for me, Malfoy did decide to be lazy today. It was brilliant. "How does it feel to take a break from life?" I asked him as I was perusing the fresh produce. I was thinking of making lasagna tonight. I forgot to mention that I had taken it upon myself to become a chef in all my time off. I was pretty proud of myself.

Malfoy smiled. "It feels good. Thank you," he said to me.

I was shocked and nearly dropped the tomato I was holding. I don't recall ever having Draco Malfoy thank me for anything. At least, not seriously anyway. "You're welcome. I just hope that the day will be enjoyable for you."

We spent a lot of time looking in the produce section. I've learned to really pay attention to what I buy so I can get the best quality. I imagine that Malfoy is getting rather bored and probably regretting his decision, but he looks relaxed. I smile to myself.

"Potter, can I ask why you're not doing anything?"

I frowned and paused at the zucchini. "I'm not really sure. I guess I just needed a break. I really do not know what I want to do if we're being honest. I mean sure, I wanted to be an auror in school, but it just doesn't appeal to me anymore. I could play Quidditch professionally, but even that doesn't seem appealing. I simply don't know what I want to do. I like what I do now though. I know that for sure at least," I respond.

I look up at him then and he looks honestly perplexed. I didn't think my answer was that confusing. I suppose I could be wrong though. "Wow, I just never thought you'd be someone who just did what he wanted. You've always done what everyone else wanted. I say it's high time you decided something for yourself," he declared.

I smiled at him. "And I say it's high time that you took a break. Now, let's go get some other stuff and we can head over to my house."

He nods and follows me to get my baking ingredients. I'm feeling adventurous and really craving homemade treacle tart. I managed to get the Hogwarts recipe a few months back and have finally perfected it.

We leave the market and head to an apparition point. Draco stands nearby, hesitating. "You can't get there without taking a hold of my arm," I remind him gently.

He nods and reaches out to grip my arm. I blush slightly at the fact that I am bringing Draco into my home, my sanctuary. Of course, since it is 12 Grimmauld Place, it is partly his as well.

We arrive in the garden out back. I've done some work here, but not nearly as much as I've done inside. Malfoy follows me in and watches me as I put the groceries away. He seems nervous. "Would you like some tea or something? Are you hungry?" I ask him, trying to get him to relax.

He glances around nervously. "Um, sure, yeah, tea is great," he stutters.

I frown at him. "Shall I put a calming draught in it?"

He looks surprised for a moment and then as if he was going to agree to that and then he scowls at me which really looks quite cute. Yes, I said cute. "No, I don't need a calming draught." He sits own at the table and tries to look less nervous, but fails miserably.

"What are you so nervous about then?" I ask as I place the tea kettle on the stove. I turn to face him expectantly.

"I am not nervous," he replies adamantly.

I give him a look that suggests otherwise. "I've been studying you for years, Malfoy. I know your looks," I remind him. I blush deeply as this could completely implicate me. Of course he knew I've watched him for years. He just doesn't know that more recently it has been through different eyes.

He stares at me in disbelief. He does the same thing as before: hand through hair, rolls eyes, and then sighs. "Fine. I'm nervous because I'm here in your house, with you. I know who your house elf is and he creeps me out just a bit and I can't help, but think my father is going to curse me when I get home," he replies in one breath.

I stare at him for a moment. My thoughts have been proven correct. I sigh and walk over to him. I lean against the table next to him, and then crouch down just enough so that we are eye level. We are unbelievably close and I notice that he has a slight peppermint and chocolate scent to him. Delicious. "Enjoy your day, Malfoy. Damn the consequences," I tell him. I pat his cheek once, stand and walk back to the whistling teapot. I can't believe I just patted his cheek. Who am I? His mother?

I shake my head as I pour two cups of tea. I haven't looked at him again, afraid of the look I would see on his face. However, I must turn around to give him his tea and when my eyes settle on him I am surprised at what I see. His look is contemplative. He's processing something. What, I am not sure.

"Do you want to drink it in the sitting room? We can watch the tele," I say to him. He stands up and follows me into the sitting room. I flip on the tele and we settle into the couch.

"Potter? You seem to know a lot about me and I don't think I know much else about you than what the Prophet says," he says to me after some time.

I turn in my seat and face him. "I hope that you don't take everything that trifle says about me to truth. I think every tenth word is true in the articles they write about me. What would you like to know?"

He seems to ponder this for a moment. "I've already learned plenty about you today and from seeing you every day at the café, but I still wonder. What makes Harry Potter tick? What makes him get all hot and bothered?" he questions.

I blush deeply, my mouth drops open in shock. Where is this coming from? "Excuse me?" I splutter.

"The Prophet says you have a different witch every night and that you're courting so many women and that you are trying to find that perfect one. I've never once seen you with a woman at the café so I am wondering, how true is that?"

I snorted. I had forgotten their recent article about my love life. It was far from the truth. "It's a bunch of horse dung is what it is," I reply, my tone harsher than expected.

He lifts his damn eyebrow again and now I'm feeling all flustered and on the spot. What happened to me asking all the questions? "So tell me the truth. What witch has you all to herself?"

I stare at him, not wanting to answer. I mean really, how can I answer this? It will reveal so much. Well, maybe if I word it just right…. "There is no witch that has me all to herself. I am not dating anyone and haven't since Hogwarts," I answer.

Draco nods thoughtfully. "Do you have an interest in anyone?" he asks.

"Why this sudden interest in my love life?" I exclaim defensively.

He shrugs. "I guess because I'm not sure what else interesting is going on in your life that I don't already know about," he points out.

I snap my mouth shut in annoyance. He's right though. My life is really uninteresting. I like it that way, but of course, I am going to muck it up again. "Yes, I do have an interest in someone, but they are far out of reach and have no interest in me," I reply. Mouth, insert foot.

Draco grins at this news. I've said too much. "Oooo, I wonder who it could be?" he says as he begins to tap his chin in thought.

"Male or female?" he asks.

I splutter again, blush deeply, and begin coughing uncomfortably. He's too damn intuitive. "Excuse me?" I squeak out. Oh, another thing I've figured out in my relaxation time, I like blokes, mainly tall, lean, blondes, with a tiny cloud of arrogance around them.

"Male or female?" he asks again, hiding the smirk that I know wants to erupt on his face. Damn him and damn my niceness and giving him a day of not having any responsibilities.

Fine, two can play at this game. "Male," I reply with my arms crossed.

His eyes widen slightly. "And do they know you have a thing for them?" he questions.

"Of course they don't. At least as far as I know. Remember, I said out of reach and no interest."

"Can you describe them for me?" he asks after a moment.

I try not to blush. I really do. "Why do you need to know that?" I demand.

"I might know them or at least have seen them before. It's probably someone at the café," he adds.

I squirm in my seat. I've never been good at hiding my feelings. "Fine. Tall, lean, light colored hair, handsome, and punctual," I reply.

He frowns at me. "That's your description?"

I blush deeper. No sense in trying to stop it. It's going to come no matter what. "Blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, graceful, and he doesn't share the same interest in me, as I do him," I respond. I think he's known all along, he just wanted me to say it was him. Damn those cursed Malfoys and their ability to get a desired reaction out of me.

Malfoy looks at me thoughtfully. He sets his cup down and then leans back in his seat. I squirm under his gaze. "What makes you think he doesn't share the same interest?" he finally asks.

I start at this because I don't think I've really thought much about it. Okay, so I have, probably too much and that's why I think he doesn't share an interest in me. "Well, they've never acknowledged me really. I mean, I guess they nod at me every day, but other than that they haven't spoken to me," I tell him. We hadn't done any of that, until today that is.

He frowns at me. "What if they haven't acknowledged you much or talked to you because their afraid you're going to deny them friendship?" he retorts.

Ah, there it is a punch to the gut. That explains it. "What if I regret not being friends with him in the first place and I'm too afraid to tell him that?" I shoot back. Well, there you go, Harry, you've gone and completely revealed yourself.

Draco, yes he's Draco now, I mean how could he not be after what I just said? He's staring at me with this look in his eye that I've never seen before. I'm not sure what it is. Is it joy or happiness? I have no idea. It suddenly feels very stuffy in here. I stand up and walk over to my window, trying to get some space between us. He's not saying anything so I'm not sure what's going on in his mind.

I hear a noise behind me and I turn to look and see Draco approaching me. He doesn't look like he's going to punch me, but one can never tell in high stress moments like this. "You regret not being friends with me?" he asks in a quiet voice.

I turn and face him fully, shrugging slightly. "Well, yeah. I mean, it would make these other feelings that I have for you so much easier to deal with if we had been friends before." There ya' go Harry, if he didn't know already, he knows now.

"What other feelings?" he asks in that same quiet voice. He's closer to me now and I am now squirming further underneath his gaze which has a bit of a predatory glaze to them.

I gulp nervously. "I, uh, you know, feelings. I've been watching you for so many years and I guess over this past year, my anger or whatever it was that I felt for you changed into this overwhelming feeling that I need to be at the café at the exact time that you show up every day just so I can see you. That is the best part of my day, when I get to see you for those two minutes that you are in the café, getting your drink. I wake up every morning, excited for those precious minutes." There's no going back now. Might as well lay it all out there, I mean the most that could happen is he could be completely disturbed and hate me again…. Not so sure that is something I could handle though.

He stares at me and it looks like there are tears in his eyes or something. Oh Merlin, he hates me so much that it's making him cry! Exit strategy, I need an exit strategy.

"I had no idea," he whispers again. He sighs and steps away from me, heading back to the couch. Yep, you've bollocks'd it up Harry. Way to go mate! I walk over to the couch and sit down at the opposite end. I don't want to invade his bubble.

"There's floo powder on the hearth in the kitchen, if you want to go. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I tell him. I gesture weakly in the general direction of the kitchen. I stare morosely into the empty fireplace across from me. I suppose he could use that floo, but to watch him leave would probably be too much.

As I'm about to fade away into the couch, I am suddenly very aware that there is a presence right next to me, practically in my lap. At first I think it's Kreacher, being weird, but then peppermint and chocolate fill my senses and I turn to see Draco staring at me intently, his lips moist. Oh, Merlin….

"You have no idea how wrong you are about this person having no interest in you. The best part of my day is those few moments I see you at the café too. I've wanted to talk to you so many times, but I have never had the courage until today. I felt compelled to come talk to you. I can only hope that I am not too late," he replies.

I shake my head slowly, processing still what he has just said to me. He wants me too? This is like a dream come true. "You're not too late," I croak out in a very unattractive way.

He searches my eyes again and then the distance between us no longer exists. He has closed it and is now kissing me. It is the most tender kiss I have ever experienced. He's not crying and his lips are perfect. They form to mine so easily. I feel his hands settle on either side of my waist. As I tip my head to the side to deepen the kiss, I realize how wonderfully soft his lips feel. They are perfect. I bring my arms up and around his neck, trying to show him that this is the best moment of my life. I'm in heaven and by the noises he's making, he is too.

We continue this for what seems like hours, but really it was only for a few minutes. All of our pent up feelings have been put into our kisses. This has been a long time coming. We break apart, for air only, and then we are both blushing, realizing what we had just done.

"I've wanted to do that for far too long," he whispers to me.

I lean up and kiss him again. I got enough air, right? Nope, guess not as I am feeling the effects of no air quite well. I move away again, trying to calm my racing heart. "What took you so long?" I tease lightly. It's all I could come up with to say. He grins at me and kisses my cheek. He clearly isn't displeased with this change of events.


	3. You Have Amazing Hands

******A/N: Another chapter for you all! I happen to really, really, really like this chapter and I'm pretty sure you will too :) Read the author's note at the bottom too!**

**Chapter 3**

_What is love? Love is friendship. If you can't be my best friend, then you can't be my love._

So I imagined this day going much differently. Well, the way it is turning out is completely how I dreamed, but before that unbelievable kiss, I imagined it being a day of just Draco and me hanging out like friends. I'm very pleased with where it went instead.

"Okay, so lasagna is fairly easy to make. It's all about layers and doing it just so. First, you start with cooked lasagna noodles and lay them on the pan like this. Then you place your filling like beef, lamb, chicken, vegetables, cottage cheese, whatever you decide. Then, you place more noodles and so on until you've filled the dish to almost the top," I explain to Draco. He is paying very close attention and I am wondering if he's focused on the meal that I'm preparing or my hands. It's hard to tell because his eyes do not look like they would if he was simply watching me make lasagna. "Then, you place it in the oven and it bakes for about an hour to an hour and a half. Make sense?" He's still watching my hands and is not even looking at me. "Draco, are you having a seizure or something?" I ask, suddenly concerned because maybe something is wrong with him. He blinks several times and then looks up at me, his eyes a startling shade of bright gray.

"You have amazing hands," he comments. I try to lift my eyebrow at him, but I think it looks more like a weird twitch and then I look down at my hands. They look like any normal hands to me, nothing special.

"Thanks, I think." He's acting so strange. I give him one more perplexed look and start to leave my kitchen. I don't get very far when it seems that he has apparated himself right in front of me. He just appears out of nowhere. How did he get here so quickly? I step back nervously.

"I bet your hands feel wonderful," he comments wistfully. Oh, that's something interesting. I'm intrigued. So the kissing from before wasn't just a fluke? Alright, I have a great response for this.

"I'm sure they do," I say. Perfect, right? By the look on Draco's face, I'm thinking my response was stupid and not what he wanted to hear.

He steps towards me, and reaches his arms out, wrapping them around my waist and pulling me towards him. Our bodies make contact and I can see just how much he likes my hands, or maybe what he's hoping I can do with my hands. I blush and my arms hang uselessly at my sides. He leans forward and captures my lips in another heated kiss. My arms instantly react and my hands settle on his hips. My thumb caresses his side where it's slipped beneath his shirt. He lets out this noise that tells me that what I am doing is definitely appreciated.

"You haven't given me a tour of your house," he mutters against my lips. I'm curious about this sudden change. Here we are having a wonderful kissing session and now he wants a tour of my house? This does not make sense.

"We can tour later," I reply as I try to kiss him again, but he pulls back and shakes his head.

"I want to do it now," he insists.

I sigh, hoping that after the tour we can get back to the kissing. I really like the kissing. "Alright, let's tour," I state. I stop in the hallway and start pointing. "This is the hallway, the kitchen, the sitting room, and the dining room. There is a loo right down there to the left and that door straight ahead leads to the cellar and Kreacher's residence. Up the stairs you will find five bedrooms, a library, a study, and three more loos. That's the house, tour over," I say quickly and once again go to kiss him and once again, I am denied. I frown at him and I'm pretty sure I'm pouting.

He smiles at me in such a way, that I instantly melt. "Show me the upstairs," he requests.

I'm pretty sure I let out an undignified sound and start for the stairs, Draco trailing behind. If it wasn't clear that I'm annoyed before, I'm pretty sure my stomping makes it obvious. Draco chuckles behind me which annoys me even more. I turn to the right and start from one end of the upper floor to the other. "This is the library. This is a loo here. This bedroom here is where Ron and Hermione typically stay when they visit (I'm pretty sure he just made a disgusted noise). This is Teddy's room when he comes to visit overnight which isn't often since he's so young. Andromeda sleeps here. This is another loo. The study is here and to the left here is another guest bedroom," I explain quickly. I stop in front of the door at the very end of the hallway. "This is my room. It spans the whole left side of the house and is definitely the biggest room in the whole house. It even has its own loo." I blush as I'm trying to remember if it's tidy or not. I'm pretty sure it is so I push the door open. I feel Draco look over my shoulder and peer into the room.

"Wow. This room is huge," he comments as he steps past me and into my room. I feel like a barrier has been broken down by him stepping in my room. No one has ever been in my room except myself. Kreacher doesn't even go in there. "It is much brighter in here too. This room is definitely yours. It has Harry written all over it," he comments as he walks to the bed and runs his hand across it. Wait a minute, he said my first name. I can't imagine a more wonderful word at this moment coming from his lips.

I walk over to stand next to him and try to look at my room through his eyes. It's definitely Gryffindor like and I do have Quidditch stuff on the walls and lots of pictures. I hope it's not too obvious how much time I spend in my room. Actually, I don't care. I love my room. "I spend a lot of time in here. Actually, you're the first person to ever be in here since it became mine." He looks over at me in surprise.

"No ladies or men in waiting have ever been in here?" he questions as he sits gracefully on my bed. He looks over at me innocently, but I'm on to him. I see where he is going with this.

I cross my arms and stare at him. "I only let those who really pique my interest into my room and it looks like you're the first one," I reply.

He lifts his damn eyebrow again, but then he scowls at me. "I thought you said you haven't seen anyone since Hogwarts?" he questions, his tone suggesting I better answer carefully.

I shift uncomfortably. I haven't seen anyone since Hogwarts so I really don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden. I suppose there was that one bloke, but he was just an experiment and he definitely never came to my house. "Well, I suppose that was a half truth," I begin. His scowl turns into an angry glare. Wow, jealous much? I try not to smile at the possibility of Draco feeling possessive of me already.

"So how about you tell me the whole truth?" he requests or well, more like demands as he sounds pretty angry. I sigh and walk to the other side of my bed and climb onto it. I lean back against my pillows, enjoying the torture that I know Draco is going through, even if his expression says otherwise.

I put my hands behind my head and look thoughtful. Draco is shaking his leg quickly which tells me that if I don't speak up soon, he's going to blow. "There was this bloke that I met while walking through the park one day. Probably, six or so months ago, maybe more. Anyway, we chatted for a bit and then I expressed my confusion about whether or not I liked blokes. He was clearly into men so I felt comfortable enough to tell him my thoughts. He was a muggle anyway; had no idea who I was. So he offered to be my experiment so one thing led to another and sure enough, I was into blokes," I explain.

Draco flipped around on the bed and was now sitting cross-legged. He stared at me with this heated look and then looked me up and down. "What did he do to you?" he questioned.

I blushed deeply. I hadn't told anyone how I had figured out that I was into blokes. Even my best friends had no idea. I suppose if I was going to be seeing Draco, I might as well tell him how I came to this decision. That is if we are going to see each other again after today…. Well, either way, I guess I'll tell him. "Touched me, kissed me, got me off, and sucked me off as well," I tell him quietly.

His eyes widened and he looks down at me with this surprised look on his face. "Really?" he asks. I nod. He frowns and leans back for a moment on his hands. He studies me, looking thoughtful. "Did you ever see him again?" he asks. I shake my head. He nods and continues to look at me thoughtfully. Then he gets up onto his knees and crawls over to me. He straddles my hips, but doesn't settle. I watch him nervously, knowing that if I even attempted to lift my hand, it would be shaking. "So, did he touch you like this?" he asks as he places his hands at my waist and slides them up under my shirt. He caresses my sides gently sending chills throughout my entire body. I shake my head. He leans forward and places a feather light kiss to the area below my ear. Chills course through me once again. "Did he kiss you like that?" he questions. He doesn't give me time to respond before he's doing the same thing to the other side. All I can do is moan in response.

He leans back just enough to hover above my lips. At some point I had closed my eyes, and when I slowly opened them, I met deep gray eyes that were so filled with wanting that I nearly lost it right then. "Did he kiss you…." He leans down and presses his lips firmly against mine. My mouth opens in surprise at the touch and he takes it upon himself to push his tongue into my mouth. Merlin, he even tasted of peppermint and chocolate. He deepened the kiss and plundered my mouth with his skilled tongue. He slid one of his forgotten hands across my stomach and to my nipple and pinched it ever so carefully. My instant reaction was to arch my back and make contact with his hard length. I knew instantly that I must feel him again. He pulled back though and I let out this disappointed noise at the loss of contact. "Like that?" he finishes.

"Merlin, no," I mutter. I watch as this triumphant smile spreads across his face. It makes him look unbelievably sexy.

He leans back and I look at him with a frown. I must have him back on me now. His sexy smile has now turned into this smirk that suggests I'm in for it. My cock hardens in anticipation for what is sure to come. Draco reaches down and starts to loosen my belt. His eyes never leave mine and I'm finding myself wanting to look away out of pure nervousness, but I simply can't. They are far too captivating. Before I know it, my belt is loosened and Draco is unbuttoning my pants and sliding them down my thighs. His eyes widen as he takes them off of mine for a moment to see my cock pushing against my boxer briefs. It's clear that I am enjoying this and by the predatory look in his eyes, Draco is as well.

He throws my pants behind him and then looks back up at me. I squirm under his gaze as he moves to my side and up next to me. He lies on his left side, facing me. He places his hand beneath my shirt and caresses my stomach. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me. "Draco, why do you keep staring at me?" I ask quietly because really, he hasn't stopped it seems since we started.

He smiles at me when I say his name. Then he leans down and kisses me tenderly. When he lifts his head, he speaks. "I keep staring because you are so undeniably sexy and those eyes of yours are so hypnotic. I don't ever want to forget them. Every feeling that you have is mirrored in them. I can't stop," he whispers.

I blush deeply again. Wow, if that wasn't the most romantic thing someone has said to me. I reach my hands up and cup Draco's face. I don't think he realizes how expressive his eyes are either. I pull his face down to mine and I kiss him, expressing my thanks for his completely romantic comment. He returns the kiss and we both open our mouths for the others entrance. His hand continues to caress my stomach and I don't even realize it until his fingers graze my extremely hard member that he has been moving down. I react instantly. My back arches and my hips buck up into his hand causing some glorious friction that should be illegal. He palms me for a moment and I swear I'm going to come right then.

"I need to know, Harry, did it feel like this when you were with him?" he asks me in this deep, husky voice the goes straight to my already aching member. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to calm myself, but his touch is so amazing that I can't possibly calm down.

"Gods, Draco! No! Stop teasing me!" I beg. I am literally losing control. I don't beg, ever.

Draco chuckles and leans down to silence my begging with a kiss. As he does this, his hand slips into my briefs and he grasps me fully and I tense, expecting an explosion of epic proportions. How did this happen? How did I get from the café to here? Who cares! There is nothing better than this!

Draco's hand slides up and down my shaft and I'm pretty sure he somehow lubricated his hand because I am moving so smoothly through his hand. I feel his hard length against my leg and I fumble my hand to his pants. I'm quickly becoming frustrated because I want to feel him, the same way he is feeling me. I turn my head, breaking the kiss and banish Draco's pants. He cries out in a panic and I just laugh.

"There on the chair," I pant. He looks over his shoulder just to be sure and then he looks back down at me with a glare.

"Never banish a man's pants, Potter, especially mine," he warns.

I just laugh more. He starts to remove his hand and I reach out with my seeker skills and grab his hand with my own unoccupied hand and stop him. "It won't happen again," I assure him.

He looks at me distrustfully, but nods and continues moving his hand. That is until I touch him and he lets out this adorable squeak of surprise and pleasure. His eyes flutter closed and I try not to giggle triumphantly at bringing him to this point with one simple touch. I slowly begin to move my hand, watching him carefully. His eyes are still closed and I can see him shuddering each time I pass my hand up and then down his length. I mutter something and then I reach inside his boxers and cup him with my slick hand. He groans at the contact and stops his motions on me.

"Geezus, Potter, you're killing me here," he mutters, his tone breathless.

"One of the best ways to die, I would think," I comment. He smiles and opens his eyes. We stare at each other for several seconds, neither one of us moving. There are so many questions between us right now. Where is this going? Is this a one time thing? Why does this feel so right? How have we missed out on this? What will happen next? How do I feel right now?

I search his eyes and I see something there that I'm not expecting. I see need and not in the sexual sense, but in the companionship, relationship, all the bells and whistles, need. He wants me in such a way. No, he needs to me in such a way and I can't deny that I feel the same. This took far too long.

I let out some sort of cry and lean up to kiss him. He responds with the same cry and our movements become frantic. Our hands are moving quicker and our kisses are desperate. It seems like we want to feel each other in every way possible, but there's a giant barrier between us. Oh wait, that's our shirts and our boxers. Eh, hands are preoccupied, next time.

I feel him begin to pulse in my hand and then I feel myself beginning to pulse. I know it won't be long. I plunder deeply into Draco's mouth and then he tenses and our kisses stop and I tense and we are coming together. Our foreheads are against each other; we're panting, and muttering each other's names. This is the best I've ever felt and I'm not making that up. I have never felt as fulfilled as I do in this very moment.

With our hands sticky and our bodies drenched in sweat, we lie there, breathing heavily. Neither one of us can move and I'm pretty sure we don't want to. "That was the most brilliant…. ugh, I can't even find the right words to describe it." I attempt to find the right words, but honestly, there aren't any to describe this moment.

"I'm at a loss too." He collapses next to me and we are lying on our backs, staring up at the canopy on my bed. I wave my hand and we are cleaned up. Did I mention I've been practicing wandless magic? Oh…. Well, I have been.

"Been practicing?" he comments sleepily.

"Yeah," I respond just as tiredly. I reach down and pull the covers up around us. I curl into Draco's side and he wraps his arm around me and I settle against his chest and quickly fall into the best nap I've ever had.

**A/N: So, I'm sure some of you are thinking this is too fast, but let me assure you, it makes sense to me :) They've been eyeing each other for years, more differently the past year especially. I imagine their affair to be very passionate with lots of sex involved! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Lasagna and Eagle Owls

******A/N: So I thought I'd post another chapter for you :) Some of you were concerned about the lasagna ;) This chapter throws a bit of a problem into Harry and Draco's budding relationship. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_I don't know what would happen if you were never in my life, just by the thought of being away from you makes me want to know why aren't I with you._

I awoke some time later in a panic because as I was dreaming, I remembered that I was baking lasagna. My eyes flew open fearfully expecting my house to be on fire. I was immediately shushed by someone next to me and I turned to see Draco lying there with his eyes closed, still holding me close.

"Kreacher took care of it. He put a warming charm on it. He seems to be less crotchety and creepy now," he said in a quiet voice.

I chuckled. I actually didn't mind Kreacher so much anymore. He did a good job and he wasn't constantly grumbling under his breath whenever he was in my presence. "He's not so bad actually," I comment. I close my eyes and relax into the warmth that Draco provides. I could have sworn that he would be cold like I always thought in school, but he's quite warm and I love it. I said love it as in that he's warm, not love him. Far too soon for that thought. Well, I guess since I'm thinking it, it's not too soon. Never mind…. Draco brings me out of my musings with a startling question.

"Will you tell me about your parents? About your life before Hogwarts?" he asks. He's rubbing my arm which relaxes the tension out of me at his question.

"I, uh, I don't know. Why are you asking?" I question quietly.

He stops and I know he's looking at me, but I can't look at him. I'm sure the feeling that I always get when I talk about my parents is there in my eyes. "I want to know more about you. I feel like all I know is what the Prophet says about your early life or even your biography that Rita Skeeter wrote about you. I know that's definitely not true. I want to hear it from you," he replies.

I sigh and bury my face in his chest. I don't know how to talk about my parents with him. I've barely spoken about them to Hermione and Ron. "They started seeing each other at Hogwarts, seventh year I think. They were madly in love and shortly after Hogwarts they married. The next year my mum became pregnant with me and then I was born that following year. Voldemort had apparently heard some prophecy involving me so my parents and I went into hiding. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Snape was actually the one who told him of the prophecy. Anyway, Voldemort went to my house and killed my parents. My mum died protecting me which is why Voldemort couldn't touch me for so long without getting hurt. He didn't know love. My mum gave me the ultimate protection. That's why the killing curse didn't work on me and left me with the scar instead. After their deaths, my godfather, Sirius, went after Peter, confronting him. Pettigrew blew the area up and he supposedly died with others. Sirius was sent to Azkaban as a murderer. I had no one. So Dumbledore whisked me off to live with my relatives," I replied. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes which I didn't want to happen, but they always did.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would make you cry," Draco said in a pleading tone. I shook my head, waving off his concern.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't matter how many times I've told, heard, or remembered the story, it's always the same reaction," I reply.

He nods and squeezes me against him in a comforting hug. "What about your relatives?"

I snort at this. I can easily talk about them without crying. I get angry when I talk about them. Well, not as much as I used to since we kind of made up and got on better terms anyway. "I was a freak, plain and simple. My uncle hated me and my aunt wouldn't do a single thing that went against her son or husband. You see, my Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister and since my father's family was long gone, and Sirius was in Azkaban, they were the only ones I could go to. Plus, there was some protection with staying with them, so I really didn't have a choice. They treated me horribly. Up until I got my Hogwarts letter, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs," I stopped as Draco growled angrily.

"They treated you like some house elf?" he demanded. He seemed to be ready to walk out the door and tell my aunt and uncle just what he thought about their choices. I reached up and patted his arm.

"It's fine. They did treat me that way, but after I got my letter and they knew I could do magic, they weren't as awful to me. I mean, they didn't feed me very well and I did all the chores and I couldn't have much fun, but I did get my own room. They had one son that they spoiled rotten and gave me hand me downs and never bought me anything new. But when I was at Hogwarts, none of that mattered. I was able to get away from them and finally fit in somewhere," I explained. I'm pretty sure I didn't make Draco feel any better about my relatives, but not much else could be said. They had treated me awfully. I like to think of it as character development or something.

"Well, if I had known the true story, I would have told your aunt and uncle a thing or two," he promised.

I chuckled. "Yes, because I'm sure you were so concerned about how I grew up that you would have said something to them."

I look up at him and he's blushing. "If you had decided to be my friend then, I would have," he pointed out. I grinned and pushed myself up to his level. I looked down at him, still amazed at how wonderful this day had turned out. I'm pretty sure I was turning into mush just looking at him.

"I'm sure you would have," I muse. He smiles and I lean down to kiss him. I haven't been this content in a long time. I would much rather continue kissing him, but our stomachs growling say otherwise. We laugh and move away from each other. We get up and put our pants back on and head out the door. Draco is ahead of me, but quickly slows down and wraps his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the head. It felt so unbelievably right and sweet.

Kreacher has set out cutlery and the lasagna is on the table as the center piece with the treacle tart there as well. Candles are lit as well and I'm finding this to be a very romantic setting. I glance sideways at Draco who is blushing, but looking pleased. I think Kreacher is up to something.

"Wow, isn't this quite the spread?" Draco comments as he sits down at the table. I move around to the other side and sit across from him.

"It appears that Kreacher is up to no good," I joke. I know I'm blushing deeply and I know that I am thanking my lucky stars for Kreacher setting this all up. I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to this day.

"Oh, I think it's quite good," Draco replies with a grin. He takes a bite of his lasagna and I wait before tasting mine to see if he likes it. He makes this noise of satisfaction and I know that I did a good job.

"Good?" I ask. He nods enthusiastically. We eat in companionable silence. I can't stop staring at him though and when I do look away for a moment, I feel him staring at me.

Once we have finished the lasagna and I've served the treacle tart, do we speak again. "Harry, I can't begin to thank you enough for today. I have had the most perfect day. I wish it could be like this every day," he says wistfully.

I smile because to me that means that we'll be seeing each other again. "Does that mean you'd like to spend more time with me?" I ask hopefully.

He looks up with wide, gray eyes. He stares at me for several moments and I'm finding myself squirming again under his piercing gaze. "Yes, I want to spend more time with you," he whispers finally.

I smile broadly at him. This couldn't get any better, could it? No, it couldn't, but it could get worse. There was a tapping noise at my door and I turned to see an intimidating Eagle owl tapping on my door. I frowned at the unrecognizable bird. I started to stand when I noticed that Draco was already heading for the door. He opened it and the large bird came in, stuck out his leg, and then nipped Draco's arm. Draco glared at the bird, but took the scroll. He read it quickly, his expression going from complete ease to tension and anger.

"Problem?" I ask.

He sighs, scribbles a response on the bottom of the scroll and attaches it to the owl's leg again. The owl nips him once more and flies away. "Sorry, just my father," he replies angrily.

I frown as he sits back down across from me and pushes his treacle tart around on his plate. "Do you need to leave?" I ask him, afraid of his answer.

Draco frowns and looks as if he's thinking deeply about something. His brow furrows and then his expression changes to determination. He stands up from his chair and walks over to the floo. "My father is demanding to know where I am and why I didn't go to work this morning. He demands that I come home this instance and explain myself. I'm going to tell him that it's not going to happen," he responds heatedly.

I watch him closely. I catch a glimpse of that young boy who did everything his father told him to do. I didn't think he'd win this argument over with his father, but he had to try, right? "Shall I give you some privacy?" I ask, getting ready to head to the door.

"No, it's fine. Stay here," he tells me. I think he wants me here for support, but he wouldn't say that aloud to me of course. I stay though.

I watch by bated breath as he waits for someone to respond at his house. Finally, a house elf appears. "Oh, Master Draco, how can Is be helping you?"

"Tinky, will you let my father know that I would like to speak with him?" Draco requests. I watch the elf nod and disappear. Draco leans back and looks over at me.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm truly an adult or not," he comments off-handedly. I frown at him, unsure of what to think of his comment or to say in response. Finally, Lucius's face appears in the fire and Draco is focused on him.

"Draco, where are you?" he demands. Draco is blocking me so he can't see me, but I'm sure he'll figure out that something is up.

"It doesn't matter where I am, father. I'll be home later," he responds.

"Your owl clearly states that you were coming home. That is where I expect you to be."

"I don't want to go home. I am perfectly happy where I am and I'll come home later," Draco replies quickly.

I quirk an eyebrow at Draco in confusion. He told his father he was coming home? Well, that kind of changes things.

"You are coming home now and that's final. I don't know who you think you are. You have responsibilities, young man! Skipping out on work and hanging out with, now wait a minute, just who are you hanging out with?" he demands. I see Lucius trying to look past Draco. I know he catches a glimpse of our romantic setting and his brow furrows further and a scowl starts to form.

"It's none of your damn business where I am," Draco responds icily.

I cringe at his tone. I've heard it a few more times than I'd like and it cuts just as deeply, even though I'm not on the receiving end. "Don't you dare take that tone with me! Get your arse home, right now. That is final," Lucius responds angrily. He cuts off the floo connection and Draco kneels back and glares into the empty fireplace.

"Draco, you can go. We've had a brilliant day. Let's just end it here," I suggest lightly.

Draco turns around and looks hurt by my suggestion. "Do you want me to leave?" he demands. He stands up and crosses his arms and scowls at me. I stand up and step towards him. I reach out to touch him, but he jerks away from me. I frown, but let him have his moment.

"No, I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to cause problems between you and your father. We'll see each other again, if you'd like. Maybe in a few days you can have another free day. The weekend is coming up after all," I soothe.

His shoulders sag and he steps towards me, allowing me to touch him. I hug him because he seems to want that. It's awkward at first, despite all that we've done today, but a hug is so personal. It's nice. He kisses my cheek and steps away from me.

"You know I don't want to leave, right?" he asks quietly. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

I nod. "I know, but it's your dad and sometimes it's easier to just do what he says and live another day," I chuckle at this and he smiles a little too. "Besides, I'm sure you'll stand up to him one day. Doesn't have to be today though. I'll see you at the café probably. Thanks for today. It was the best day."

Draco walks towards the floo, but then turns back around and comes over to me. He loops his arms around my waist and pulls me against him, kissing me in such a way that I'm left breathless. One more quick peck, and then he's gone.

I stand there motionless for a moment. My brain was trying to catch up with my day. I couldn't believe the day we had. It was brilliant. As I turned to look around my kitchen, Draco's empty plate sitting there, I suddenly felt something that before today, I would have never felt in regards to Draco. I missed him. I truly missed him and he had just left. Then I realized that I now know what had been missing in my life. Draco. I just hoped that we would have another day like today and then another, and another.


	5. Kissing in the Rain

******A/N: Well... I really like this chapter :) The next one after this, even better :) I hope you enjoy. I'm in the middle of Chapter 7 and well, I'll just say that, well nothing. I can't form the words yet ;). Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_I'd love to grab your hands and dance with you under the rain in the crowd and hug and kiss you on your lips day after day after day._

I couldn't stop thinking about Draco all night. I relived every moment I spent with him and every time it left me feeling empty inside because he wasn't here with me. "You're being ridiculous, Harry. You just spent one day with him. Granted you've been pining over him for a year and have suppressed feelings for him for much longer…. But he is so freaking amazing!" I declare aloud. I'm sure I sound a bit nutters and to confirm that I see Kreacher walk into the kitchen and look around.

"Master Harry, who is you talking to?" he asks in that gravelly voice of his. It used to really creep me out, but now I just think of it as a part of Kreacher.

"Oh, myself," I respond forlornly. I sit down at the table and watch as he starts to clean up. "Thank you for the set-up though. It really made the day," I tell him. I saw a glint of happiness in his eye at my gratitude.

"Master Harry has been lonely for too long and a proper Black in the house again is quite nice," he comments. I glower over at him and he cringes and pulls at his ear. "I means to say that Mister Draco is a nice Black to have in the house…" he trails off, probably planning on how he can punish himself.

"Kreacher, I understand what you're saying. You don't need to punish yourself," I tell him. I do get it. I mean, he has been the Black elf for years and he likes pureblood families. Draco happens to be one and a Black so it only would make sense.

"Master Harry, if I may speaks my mind about something," he says. He doesn't do this often and when he does, I have learned to pay attention. I turned to look at him. "Mister Draco is most perfects for you. He cares fors you. I saw it when yous were sleeping. I likes that he is a Black, but I like more that he makes you happy," Kreacher continued.

I stared at him in disbelief. He was an observant elf and I couldn't help, but feel my heart swell at his words and feel tiny butterflies in my belly. "Thank you, Kreacher," I tell him gratefully once again.

He nods and leaves the room. I smile after him. I stand and head to bed. I'm excited for tomorrow because I know I'll get to see Draco again.

**XXXX**

So you know how last night I was super excited to see Draco again? Well, my excitement is dwindling as he has yet to show up at the café and its well past his usual time. I'm trying to keep positive and think that since he missed yesterday that he got bogged down at work, but as more time drags on and I allow my mind to wander, I start thinking that he's not coming because he had a night to think on spending more time with me and changed his mind. I stare down at my empty cup and frown. I should have never gotten my hopes up.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a few sickles and then stand. I take one more cursory glance around the café and then outside, but don't see Draco anywhere. For the first time in a year, Draco has missed our daily two minute nod.

I start walking down the block, unsure of what I want to do today. I thought I'd go visit Teddy for a bit, but right now, I'm too upset to go there. He is very intuitive and knows instantly when anything is wrong with anyone. They call kids like him empaths. He would know right away that something was bothering me.

I felt a light drizzle starting and I frowned as I looked up at the sky. It matched my mood perfectly and actually it seemed to be mocking me now. I glared at the sky and took a straight drop of rain into my eye. Yes, it managed to slip between my glasses and hit me. Damn that hurts.

"Harry!" someone called out.

I stopped my scowling at the sky and turned around. My heart stopped as I saw Draco running towards me through the crowd and rain which was now coming down harder. I have never seen a more beautiful sight. He stopped in front of me, panting. Rain was dripping from his hair and he ran his hand through it. His gray-blue eyes stood out brightly against the gloom. I could only stare. Nothing came to mind to say to him. He looked so unbelievably gorgeous.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I missed our time today," he said between breaths.

I shrugged. "I figured you got caught up at work or decided to not see me again," I told him. I only speak the truth, you know.

Draco shook his head adamantly. "No, I just… I fought with my parents today because I told them that I was going to be taking a break from the business. I told them that I wanted to spend time with someone special. I told them that I wanted to spend time with you. They didn't like that at all, but I told them to stuff it and here I am, yours if you'll have me," he explains.

I stare at him. I can't believe what he's telling me. I don't think his rebellion will last though. I think he'll go back to his parents, but for now, he's mine. I can't possibly pass that up. "Of course, I'll have you," I whisper.

He smiles broadly at me. As the rain pelts down harder, I reach out and cup his face in my hands. He brings his hands to my waist and I can't help, but kiss him. I lean forward and bring my lips to his. It is only sweet for a moment before it becomes intense. Both our heads tilt in opposite directions and our mouths open invitingly. Our tongues lash together and it's clear that we need to leave and pronto.

I place my hands on his arms and apparate us straight from the street. We land in a wet mess on my bed, but we can't stop kissing and hardly notice. Soon we are both trying to rip each other's clothes off and getting nowhere. "Draco, stop for a mo," I whisper against his lips. He lifts his head and looks down at me in confusion. I just smile and bring my hands to the buttons on his shirt. We stare at each other as I slowly unbutton each one. Draco tries to kiss me, but I move out of his way. I want to watch him squirm because I'm taking far too long to get him undressed.

"Potter," he warns. I grin as I finish removing his buttoned shirt and then pull off his undershirt. I stare in awe at his toned chest and wonder how he manages to keep it that way. I reach out and walk my fingers across the area that I know used to have scars from the spell I hit him with. I bite my lip as I remember that fateful day.

"I remember that day quite well," I comment. My fingers continue to trace the area that is imprinted in my brain. Draco brings a hand up and grips my hand in his own. I look up at him regretfully and he just shakes his head.

"It was an awful day. I tried to Crucio you. I don't blame you for hitting me with that cutting spell," he assures me.

I shake my head and close my eyes. For some reason I feel a tear coming to my eye. Wow, Harry, mood ruiner! "Yes, but I shouldn't have hit you with a spell I didn't know what it did. If Snape hadn't of been there…." I trail off, unable to finish. The ramifications of that spell seem so much more horrible in this moment. I could have missed out on this past year with him and definitely these two days. I can't even begin to imagine….

"Harry, stop. Severus was there and everything is fine. I'm here and with you, where I want to be," Draco scolds quietly.

I nod and start kissing him again. Our movements are much more subdued now. Draco grips my shirt and slowly pulls it over my head. Where his scars are gone, mine are all there. I didn't have a bunch of dittany to stop them from appearing. He traces over them and I simply close my eyes at his tender touch.

"I bet every one of these has a story," he mutters.

I snort. "Some you wouldn't believe." He chuckles at my comment and then kisses me again. One hand rests at my hip and the other is behind my head. I feel his hand begin moving down my hip, caressing me the entire way. He slides sideways so that he can bring his hand to my package. I tense in anticipation, but he glides over it, teasing me so. I growl in annoyance at what he's doing and he just smirks against my lips. Fine, two can play at this game.

My hands are not preoccupied, so I let them travel on their own. It doesn't take long before they've come to rest at Draco's belt and I slowly undue his buckle. He doesn't seem to notice what I'm doing, and if he does, he's hiding it very well. Alright, so I need to work a bit harder at bringing him to his knees so to speak like he has me. It's really hard when he's teasing me so much. He has yet to touch my extremely hard cock. Focus, Harry, focus. I remind myself. I get his buckle undone and unbutton and unzip his jeans. I think I've caught his interest because he has faltered each time I've completed each task.

Finally, I slide my hands into his pants and grip his firm arse in my hands, which let me just tell you has me nearly undone. I wasn't aware that I was an arse man until this very moment. He let's out this surprised noise and I try not to grin as I grip him in my hands and push him against me as I arch up into him. He gasps at the contact and I have to bite my lip to control myself.

"Harry," he warns in barely a whisper. I smile against his lips and do the same motion. He growls at me, but pushes back and soon his hand is no longer teasing, but undoing my pants as well and pulling them down my hips. My heart starts pounding in my ears. Oh Merlin, how have I missed this? Draco grips my aching erection in his hand and I nearly come at the simple touch.

"Gods, Draco," I cry out breathlessly. Nothing could possibly prepare me for this next moment. Draco quickly leaves my lips and starts kissing a trail down from my lips, to my neck, my chest, and to the place just above my cock. My eyes widened in anticipation. I may have experienced this with that one bloke, but it doesn't even remotely compare to this moment right now. Draco is so much more.

I hold my breath as Draco removes the rest of my clothing. He kneels between my legs and looks up at me with those sly, bright gray eyes of his that promise to leave me begging for more. I gulp nervously and my stomach is in knots, but then he takes me into his mouth and my mind completely goes blank. All I can feel is the emotions of this moment. I can't think of anything, but what Draco is doing to me. I try not to buck my hips, I really do, but having Draco's mouth on me, well you can imagine, right? I swear I'm going to die a glorious death right here.

He moves slowly, unsurely at first, trying to see what I like and don't like. Dammit, Draco, I like everything about you. This is just icing or maybe it's part of the icing on the cake. I'm making noises that I've never made in my life. It must be encouraging to him because he's going faster, and I'm nearly about to come. Then he brings one hand to grip my length that moves up and down with his mouth and the sensations are doubling, tripling! That is until he touches my sac and it's all over. I don't even have a chance to warn him before I'm coming hard. I don't think I've ever come this hard and much, ever! As soon as I'm done, I feel empty, but in a good way, and completely satisfied.

"Wow, that was…. Simply amazing," I say breathlessly. I open my eyes because at some point I squeezed them tightly together during my orgasm. Draco is sitting up and smirking at me. He licks his lips and looks up thoughtfully.

"Not bad, Potter. Actually, you taste quite good," he comments. I blush deeply.

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to warn you," I apologize sheepishly.

He waves his hand. "No need. I felt you pulsing and knew what was coming," he responds. Then he starts laughing and I join him. He collapses next to me in fits of giggles.

"Aren't you quite cheeky?" I comment between giggles.

He nods against my shoulder and then leans up to kiss me. I taste myself on him. I find myself not wanting to leave him dissatisfied either. "Lie back," I tell him. I sit up and move away from him. He looks at me in confusion, but does as I request. I straddle his hips and settle into his lap. His cock is only slightly hard, but I can feel it getting harder beneath me.

I look down at his bare chest and can't seem to get enough of seeing it. Maybe I'm a chest man too…. No, I am just a Draco man, plain and simple. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine for a tender kiss. I move away and kiss my way to one of his nipples. I brush my tongue over it and he groans and bucks into me. He is just as hard again as he was before. I grin as I lavish him with my tongue and teeth and bring my other hand up to his other nipple to caress.

He squirms beneath me making noises that send me in a tail spin. I think I may have tortured him enough there and so I move on, with protest from him of course. That is until I release him from the confines of his boxers and take him into my mouth as he had just done to me. He pushes into the bed and moans in pleasure at my touch. I'm quite pleased with myself.

I try to mimic what he did to me because I've only done this once before and I don't recall being very good then. I definitely didn't get the reaction I am getting right now. I move up and down him slowly and then bring the tip of my tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock and run it up slowly. I feel him tense and I feel a slight pulse. I wasn't aware how much he was enjoying this until that moment. I stop and look up at him. He's biting his lips, his eyes are closed, and there is a look of total bliss on his face. I smile just watching him that is until his eyes open quickly and he looks down at me. I stop smiling because I'm in awe on just how dark his eyes have become. I'm sure he's about to tell me to get a move on so I quickly return to what I'm doing.

I put him back in my mouth and start moving up and down quickly, sucking every few times. I bring my hand up to his thigh and he flinches at the touch. I want him to enjoy this as much as I did so I slide my hand to beneath his sac and brush against his hole. That's all it takes and he's coming. I splutter at first, surprised at the amount of liquid coming at me, but soon I am able to take it all. He tastes good, but I'm wishing he tasted like peppermint and chocolate here too.

Once I've lapped him all up, I sit up and look down at him. He's panting and his eyes are closed again. His legs twitch a bit and I grin at how completely undone he is. "You have brilliant hands and a brilliant mouth. How could I possibly let that go?" he questions.

His comment reminds me of his fight with his parents, but I try to ignore it and not allow it to upset me. Draco is here now and he wants to be here, that's what matters. "Well, I hope I have other brilliant things too," I comment.

Draco opens his eyes slowly and he smiles at me. "Everything about you is brilliant," he assures me. I smile at him and then lean forward to kiss him again.

This begins how much of our time is spent from now on. Lots of kissing, lots of getting off on one another, and lots of lazy moments just talking and spending time together. This is where our love story truly begins and ends.


	6. All That I Am

******A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for... or maybe you wish it wasn't coming because it could mean only one thing... The way it goes: begging, fluff, party, awesomeness, and angst. I think that's the order here ;) Enjoy! I happen to really love this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

_All that I am and all that I ever want to be is there in your arms. To my heart you hold the key._

It was one of those rare times of the day when I was away from Draco for a long period of time. There was something at his work that needed his attention and Lucius was demanding his presence. Draco's parents had been relentless to get Draco to stop being with me at first, but then they stopped bugging him about it and we could relax more. We started going out together. We kept our dates private and didn't make it obvious that we were together. The only ones who truly knew were his parents and our friends.

"Harry, I'm so glad you could come over today," Hermione said as she let me into the house. I hugged her and thanked her for inviting me over as I always do. "I swear, we hardly get to see you anymore," she chides. I know she's only partially serious. It's true though, I'm with Draco all the time. We simply can't get enough of each other. Remember, this is rare that we are apart for a long period of time.

"Oh, Mione, I know. I'm sorry. I just…" I don't know how to put it.

"You're happy?" she suggests. I nod. She smiles at me and pats my arm. "I'm glad you're happy Harry, but as I've told you, I don't trust that this is going to last," she says. I glare over at her and she shakes her head. "Not because you and Draco aren't the real deal, but because we know Lucius, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. We also know that Draco will give into his father if he's given the reason," she reminds me. We've had this discussion a million times. Every time I hear it, my stomach churns violently. It does so because I know it's a real possibility. Draco's feelings for me are true and deep, but I also know that regardless that he's an adult; his father still has a lot of pull.

"Mione, can we please not talk about this for once?" I beg. So I said I don't beg, but when it comes to this topic, it's a must.

She holds her hands up in surrender. "Alright. I'm sorry. You know me though, I worry about you," she relents.

I walk over and give her a hug. "I know, but do you really have to constantly remind me of something that I already know?"

"No, I don't. Now, let's talk about your birthday," she chirps.

I groan because next to talking about Draco and his parents, this is my least favorite topic. "Mione, please, I don't want a big party," I beg again. Okay, so I beg about this too. I guess I have a tendency to beg in some instances.

She chuckles as I follow her into the kitchen. She sets some water on the stove and begins preparing some tea. I sit down heavily. "Oh, Harry, stop. I've already told you. There will not be a big party. Even if Draco is insisting that you need one," she comments.

My eyes widened. Draco planning my birthday party is scary. He likes lavish things and I imagine with him being in charge it will be a huge extravaganza. "Oh, no! Don't let him plan my party! I love the bloke, but don't let him plan…." I trail off as I've just realized I uttered 'love' in regards to Draco. I guess from the very beginning I've known that it would quickly develop into love, but it doesn't make it any less surprising. Hermione gasps as she turns to look at me.

Just then, the floo flares and Ron tumbles out. He grunts as he regains his balance and mutters something about 'stupid floos' as he brushes the ash from his clothes. He looks up and looks between Hermione and I. I'm sure we both look shocked. "Alright, what did I miss?" he questions.

"I love him," I mutter.

"You love him," Hermione whispers.

"Who do we love?" Ron asks in confusion.

"Draco," Hermione and I both say at the same time.

Ron wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Oh mate, you can't be bloody serious?" I turn to look at him and I know I've got this ridiculously goofy smile on my face. Ron frowns at me and lifts an eyebrow. "Ugh, the git has infiltrated his brain," he mutters half-heartedly as he removes his cloak, kisses Hermione's cheek, and pats me sadly on the shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, when are you going to tell him?" Hermione gushes as she sits down across from him. Clearly, she has forgotten that Lucius will surely make it so that we can't be together anymore. Actually, I've forgotten that as well.

"I don't know. I mean, I just now said it aloud. I can't believe this. I love Draco," I whisper in disbelief. I'm smiling again and Hermione returns the smile. I vaguely hear Ron come back in and sigh loudly as he starts to pour the tea for us all. He sets our cups down in front of us and Hermione and I just continue staring at each other.

"You're welcome!" he says loudly. It seems to be enough to bring us out of our musings and we look up at him as if we have just realized he's there.

Hermione let's out a squeak as she jumps up and kisses him quickly. "Sorry, we got a bit caught up," she says.

Ron just chuckles. "Obviously. So you love Draco sodding Malfoy, eh?" he asks. I nod. He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, I suppose that's not bad. He is better than he used to be," he comments.

I simply nod. I love Draco. I am madly in love with Draco. I stand up. I suddenly have to go tell him. "I need to go and tell him," I state.

Hermione shakes her head. "No, Harry, wait! Let's talk about your birthday party first and I think you should be super romantic when you tell him. You can't just run off like that!" she exclaims.

She's right, she's totally right. You can't just surprise a bloke like that. I mean, I don't even know if he feels the same. Deep breaths, Harry. Okay, I think I'm calm now. "You're right. I'll tell him later on. Okay, so my birthday party, which let me remind you, does not need to be a big deal," I state. She and Ron laugh at me. We spend the rest of the time planning my party.

**XXXX**

"I can't believe you planned your party without me! I was looking forward to it," Draco whined as we walked up the walk way to Hermione and Ron's house. I squeezed his hand and laughed.

"You know I didn't want some elaborate shindig," I remind him.

He sighs loudly and when I glance over at him he has this pout on his face. I stop and lean up to kiss it away. It takes just that small movement and he's kissing me deeply, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him. I would stay right here all day, every day if I could. That is until we hear the cat call coming from the door step. We pull away, but still remain wrapped up in each other and look over at Ron and George standing in the doorway making faces at us. I know we're both blushing.

"Get a room!" Ron calls out to us.

"Nah, little brother, let them have their fun!" George says loudly.

"It sounds like they've been hitting the fire whiskey a bit early," I mutter. Draco starts laughing and we start walking again. He kisses the side of my head and I feel my heart flutter. I couldn't be any happier than I am in this very moment.

"Harry, wait," Draco stops me. I stop and look up at him. As if sensing the change in our movements or maybe they heard Draco's tone, either way, Ron and George return inside, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" I ask confusion evident in my voice.

"I just want to tell you how happy you've made me these past couple of months. I knew that something was missing in my life and a part of me knew that it was you, but I'm so glad we've been given this opportunity to be together," he says quietly to me.

I frown because I'm unsure of how to take this declaration. "Are you breaking up with me?" I question nervously.

Draco chuckles and shakes his head. He kisses me quickly. "Merlin, no! I'm just telling you how happy you've made me. I'm even happier because my parents have let go of this stupid marriage contract nonsense which means I can be with you completely," he assures me.

I smile brightly at him. "You mean they said they are going to just drop it?" I question hopefully. That could truly be the best present ever!

"Well, they haven't said it in those words, but they haven't bugged me about it and they've let me spend all this time with you. They must have given up on it," he replies joyfully.

I smile in return, but somewhere in my mind, I know that they haven't given up. I know the treacherous side of Lucius much better than Draco does. However, I won't let that ruin the night. Maybe I'm completely wrong, and Draco's right. We could truly be happy together.

"That's fantastic!" I exclaim. He beams at me and I'm melting again and then he kisses me and I'm a complete puddle. Once we separate, he's holding a small box in his hand. I look down at it with wide eyes. There was no way that this could be what it could be, is it? We haven't even said we love each other yet!

He seems to sense my confusion and nervousness and shakes his head at me, laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing to you. Open it," he says as he hands me the box.

I let out the breath that I was holding in. I take the box into my shaking hands and carefully open it. If he's not proposing, then what is this ring in the box supposed to mean? "You're not proposing?" I question in confusion as I pull out the silver and black ring from the box. It has a single emerald gemstone in the middle with an intricate design down both sides of the ring.

"No, of course not. That is not to say, that I don't want to marry you someday, but today, no, I am not proposing. This is a ring that my grandfather left me. He wasn't as hell bent on world domination like my father was. He was a bit more relaxed and different. I wanted to give it to you as a promise, that one day, when the time is right, we will get married. I know we've barely been together, and this might seem fast, but it feels so right to me. I…." I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck, jumping up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him deeply.

"I love you Draco! You have no idea how much I love you!" I exclaim between kisses. This isn't quite how I planned to profess my love for him, but it's a close second, okay maybe tied with first….

"Whoa! Hold on there!" he laughs as he tries to regain some control. I drop down from his waist and blush deeply. I think I got a bit carried away. Okay, maybe not a bit. "You have no idea how wonderful those three words are. Of course, you realize you cut me off and I really wanted to be the first to say it," he jokes. I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato right now.

"Sorry, I just, well, I have wanted to tell you for awhile now. I just hadn't found the right moment, or I wanted it to be perfect. This is absolutely perfect so I couldn't help, but say it aloud. I love you, Draco. Far longer than just these past couple of months," I respond.

He's smiling at me and I just can't believe how lucky I am to see Draco Malfoy smile. You have no idea how it changes him. He looks so gorgeous when he smiles. It's like a sunrise and a sunset in one. The most beautiful thing ever. "I love you, Harry. More than you could possibly know," he whispers to me. We kiss again and I vaguely feel the ring slipping onto my right ring finger.

"Harry, come on! You can't miss your own birthday party!" Hermione calls out from her doorway. Draco and I pull apart just enough to safely walk into her house. It seems like everyone I've ever known is here. I even see a few of Draco's friends amongst them. It's a bit odd, but then I see them interacting as if they've always been friends and I smile at this.

Pansy happens to be one of them and is instantly up and rushing over to us. "Did you give it to him?" she gushed as she approached. I glance over at Draco and try to lift my eyebrow, I've been practicing you know. I am actually mostly successful this time and he smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I did and as you predicted I made him the happiest man alive," Draco responded as he squeezed my hand gently. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. He just grins further at me.

"Well, I said that giving him that ring would lead him in that direction. The happiness comes after you _finally_ make love," Pansy responds.

My mouth drops open and I turn on Draco. His cheeks are turning pink fast. "What is she talking about?" I question. I really don't care that he talks to her about us. It's not like I don't talk to Hermione about us.

"Well, I, it's just…" he stutters which I find unbelievably cute. I just grin at him and shake my head. Then he scowls at me.

"I'm kidding. I don't care. Talk away," I reply. Pansy giggles as she watches our exchange.

"Harry! Come over here!" George calls out to me. I see him, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville standing in a semi-circle and already I'm nervous to go over there. I glance back at Draco and see him eyeing the group. He looks down at me, lifts his eyebrow, and smirks. I glare at him before I reluctantly let go of his hand and head over.

"What's up?" I ask as I approach them.

"So did you guys get engaged tonight or what?" Ron questions loudly. It is very obvious that he's had too much fire whiskey.

"No! Too early for that! He gave me a ring though, a promise," I reply. I'm trying not to blush in front of the guys, but it's really hard not to.

"Aw, wee Harry has a ring from his boyfriend!" Seamus teases. I glare over at him, but he just smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, man, that's great. I'm happy for ya'!"

"Thanks, Seamus. Now how about you guys lay off the fire whiskey or at least give me time to catch up!" I exclaim. They all laugh boisterously at me and start loading me up with fire whiskey. I glance over at Draco who looks to be having an intense conversation with Blaise and Theo, but I can't really tell, so I just ignore it and drink. Well, I think my subconscious keeps it in mind because I drink way more than I should have.

After several hours, we've laughed, we've cried, we've danced, we've sang, we've played childish games, opened gifts, simply celebrated my birthday and life. It was a whole lot of fun and as Draco is trying to help me floo home, I feel completely in bliss.

"This was a brilliant party, love!" I exclaim loudly as I hang precariously off of Draco. I'm not helping him whatsoever as he drags me over to the floo.

"Yes, love it was. I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday," he tells me. In my alcohol induced fog, I pick up on his tone and it makes the fire whiskey churn violently in my stomach. My subconscious has brought the intense conversation to the forefront of my mind.

"What were you talking to Blaise and Theo about?" I slur. My vision is blurry and I'm definitely feeling very light, but I'm pretty sure Draco faltered at my question.

"Oh, nothing. Just business and our fathers. Ridiculous really," he replies, more like avoids.

He's finally dragged me to the floo and throws powder down. The floo flares green and we are in the floo quickly and soon we have arrived at my house. Draco settles me at the table and finds me a hangover potion and brews me some tea. I vaguely see Kreacher come in, shake his head at me, and proceed to help Draco get me to bed.

Once I'm settled, Draco helps me drink some of the tea and then gives me the hangover potion. It's vile and I instantly feel like I'm going to puke, but Draco is quick to get the tea back and my stomach settles. I lay back into the pillows and watch has Draco undresses. I marvel at how beautiful he truly is. "You're so beautiful," I mutter. He glances over at me and smiles.

"And you're drunk," he states. I glance down at my clothes and realize that I am wearing pajamas now instead of my clothes from before. When did that happen?

"Yes, yes I am," I slur. I'm pretty sure I added an 'h' to my 'yes'. Draco chuckles as he slides in next to me. He pulls the blankets up around us, extinguishes the lights, and pulls me against him as we settle into bed.

"Harry, I want you to know how much I love you. I can't imagine my life without you," he whispers.

"Don't worry, you won't," I respond quietly. He chuckles in a sardonic tone which confuses me.

"I know, Harry, I know," he whispers and his voice sounds like he's on the verge of tears. I am having a hard time processing this.

"Draco, is something wrong?" I ask. My brain is trying to clear through the fog of fire whiskey and at this moment I am cursing the Weasley's for getting me so drunk tonight.

"No, nothing is wrong, love. Go to sleep," he replies and his voice is clear with no hint of the emotions from before. He holds me closer which tells me that he is not completely being truthful. I can't process this right now though and soon I'm drifting off to sleep.

**XXXX**

The next morning I'm being awoken by feather light kisses across my bare back. I feel something hard pressed into my back side and I feel my stomach flutter. I slowly open my eyes and see the pale arms around me, pale hands caressing my skin. My mind is clear and I don't feel like I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey and thank the gods that I've learned how to make a phenomenal hangover potion.

"Good morning," Draco whispers against my back. Chills instantly course through me and I squirm in his arms.

"Good morning," I reply in my deep morning voice. I turn so that I am facing him and so he can see just how good of a morning it is. As soon as our bodies touch, we let out contented sighs. A sigh that makes it sound like we haven't touched like this in ages.

Soon Draco is kissing me frantically and I'm caught off guard by the sudden change. I like it, but surprised. I try to kiss him back with as much gusto, but I am having a hard time keeping up with his movements. He gives me a moment when he's straddling my hips and staring down at me with his piercing gray eyes. He has this peculiar look on his face that I can't decipher. He's looking at me as if this is the last time we are going to be doing this. It doesn't make sense to me.

He brings his hands down to my pajama pants and pulls them off. I am not wearing anything else and he looks down upon my leaking cock as if it's his last meal. I am not sure what to think right now. Is he leaving me or something? However, I have very little time to think before his mouth is around me and I'm arching off the bed. Holy crap! What has gotten into him?

"Harry, I want to make love to you," he states firmly, breathlessly.

My eyes fly open and look up at him. I see now why he's so frantic. It's because of what Pansy said the night before. Okay, nothing to worry about. "Please do," I beg. Dammit, there's that begging thing again. He smiles at me and nods.

When I look down at his throbbing member, I swear I see it thicken even more. Merlin, help me. Draco slides up next to me and kisses me tenderly. I barely notice the intrusion of his lithe finger at my entrance. We've done this before, but have never gone all the way to sex. He takes extra care to stretch and prepare me for him. He inserts a second finger and I tense slightly. I'm feeling nervous now. What if I can't take it? What if it's a complete flop? My mind is racing with questions about this.

Soon, a third finger is inserted and he is stretching me so much and brushing my prostate and I can feel my impending orgasm. "Gods, Draco! Stop torturing me!" I cry.

He laughs and kisses me firmly on the lips as he sits up to place himself at my entrance. He takes a hold of one of my hands with his free one and links our fingers together. I look up at him and we stare deeply into each other's eyes as he enters me, slowly. At one point, I squeeze my eyes closed at the pain and pleasure that overcome me. He runs his hand up and down my thigh in soothing motions. I breathe deeply as I adjust to him and try to relax. I open my eyes again and motion for him to move. He does, slowly and carefully.

Merlin, I've never felt so filled and whole as I do right now. I swear nothing could be more perfect. Draco is biting his lip and shaking. I know it is very hard for him to move slowly. I'm sure he's about ready to burst. I lift my hips and cry out as the movement causes him to push further into me and straight to my prostate. I swear there are fireworks exploding around me. Geezus, this is amazing!

"Harry, I can't hold on much longer," Draco mutters through clenched teeth.

"Go, Draco, just go," I urge. I'm ready, so ready for this. He doesn't even take a moment to think before he's moving in and out of me quickly. Every time he thrusts in he hits my sweet spot and I swear, every time I see stars. His other hand reaches for my neglected, but hard as a rock cock and he starts moving his hand up and down with his movements. I cry out after three tugs and spurt hot cum over his hand and my stomach. Soon my entrance is invaded by this warm, liquid heat, and I know that Draco has released. He tenses above me, his eyes closed, his breathing rapid. As we both ride out our orgasms, we settle into a moment of clarity. How could we possibly be apart? We are meant to be together.

After a few moments, Draco nearly collapses on me as he slides out of me. I wave my hand and we are both cleaned and he pushes himself up next to me. We are utterly spent. This time I pull him into my arms and he settles on my chest, draping his arm across my stomach.

"That was brilliant," he whispers.

"The best," I reply quietly.

He pushes himself up on his elbow and looks down at me. He has a determined look in his eye again. "Harry, I need to tell you something," he states.

I look up at him, that familiar nervous flutter in my stomach flapping away. "What?" I ask, afraid that my voice will show my nervousness.

"My father is not giving up on this marriage contract like I thought. I'm going to tell him today, once and for all that I want to be with you and only you. I don't care about the Malfoy name or the money or anything. I simply want to be with you and only you," he says firmly.

I feel my world stop for a moment or maybe it's my heart, I can't be sure. Last night starts coming into focus, the intense conversation between Blaise and Theo and Draco's actions when we got home. Oh, Merlin. "That's what you and Blaise and Theo were talking about," I whisper.

Draco looks at me sheepishly. "It was," he replies.

"Why did you lie to me? I knew something was wrong last night. Draco, I know you better than anyone!" I exclaim. I can't help, but be upset over this.

"You were drunk. I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry, okay? I'm telling you now," he explains.

I look away from him. I feel something build within me and I'm not familiar with what I'm feeling. I've never been in love before so I'm sure it's something related to that. Maybe betrayal or something. "Okay, right, you're telling me now," I repeat.

Draco sighs and tries to kiss me, but I turn my head. He growls and reaches up to get me to look at him. "Harry, listen to me. I love you, more than anything. I didn't believe in anyone being perfect until you. Please, listen. I'm going to tell my father that I refuse to go through with some stupid marriage contract. I'm going to be with you. You will be the only person I marry. Please, believe me," he begs.

I stare into his gray eyes and see only truth there. I feel wetness at the corners of my eyes and know that I'm probably crying or tearing up at least. "I believe you," I respond shakily. He nods and this time I allow him to kiss me. I can't help, but worry that this will be our last kiss.


	7. Broken Hearts

******A/N: Dear followers, I am sadden to tell you that, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting reluctantly for... Maybe you'll need a box of tissues, maybe you won't... I will be in hiding until I post chapter 8 that is ;). Now, some of you will probably be concerned, but if you have any questions about how my stories go... read my other ones :) Also, I think this will have a total of 12 or so chapters. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 7**

Draco's POV

I leave Harry's with a heavy heart. I have to stand up to my parents, but if what Blaise and Theo warned me about is true, there is nothing I'll be able to do. The utter devastation in his eyes hurts so much. I'm so angry with myself because I've put that there. I've caused him pain and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do, ever! I truly hate my parents right now for all of this. There is so much at stake, but what matters most is that I could lose Harry today.

I walk out of the floo with a purpose. I don't want my parents to see that my heart is on the verge of breaking. I have to be confident. I know they are in the sitting room because they always take their morning tea at this time. As predicted, they are sitting in their usual places with the Prophet and a book.

"Ah, Draco, I'm so glad you could take the time to join us this morning. We have much to discuss," Lucius says without looking up from his paper. I glance over at my mother who looks nervous. We've talked separately about Harry and I and she supports us, but she would never stand up to my father.

"There is nothing to discuss. I refuse the marriage contract. The Malfoy name, money, any of that, be damned. I'm going to be with Harry," I say to him, an edge of finality in my tone.

Lucius takes his time closing the paper and setting it down on the side table. He stands up slowly and turns to face me, indifferent mask in place. "No," he states firmly.

I stare at him and glance over at my mother who looks like she wants to speak against my father. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult and I'm making my own decision and it's Harry." I stand my ground although I'm sure my legs are shaking at standing up to him. I've never been as serious as I am right now.

"You will accept the marriage contract and that is final," he states clearly.

"Why? Why do I have to marry some bint that I don't love? I demand an answer! Don't you want me to be happy?" I cry. I can't maintain my composure at all. I feel my happiness slipping away from me.

"You want to know why?" Lucius demands. He's in my face now, pointing his finger at me. "Love and happiness do not matter to the Malfoy family! We lost everything in that war and this is how we regain it! You will marry the girl we have for you and you will deal with it! The entire Malfoy name and existence will cease if you continue this charade with _Potter_! You need an heir and you need to make this family right again!" he yells at me. He's furious and the color of his gray eyes that are so similar to mine are dark with his anger.

My heart is pounding. He has to be making all of this up. Just because I don't marry some woman, doesn't mean our entire family will cease to exist. If that's the case though, can I risk that? Would Harry want me to risk that? "Love and happiness matter to me, father! I love Harry more than anything in this world. Isn't that enough? We can be together. We can have a surrogate and we can have an heir. Please, father, don't make that your final decision. You can't be serious that our family will be in dire straits if I don't marry this woman?" I plead with him to see my view. It could work just fine and I would be happy.

"Lucius, listen to your son. Imagine him marrying Harry Potter. It would do so much for our family," Narcissa says calmly as she walks over to us.

Although I can't agree with her point about me marrying Harry and helping our family being my soul purpose of marrying him, I will let it slide if it helps. My father looks over at my mother and they exchange a look and I'm feeling almost hopeful. He looks like he's trying to process this working and satisfying him. He sighs though and steps away. He suddenly looks much older than his age.

"I haven't been honest with you Cissy," he begins. She looks over at him in alarm and I look between them as well. What more could there be to this? Then I realize that he wouldn't be so insistent if there wasn't more.

"What is it, Lucius?" she asks.

He sighs again and shifts uncomfortably. This must be bad if his confident façade is completely falling apart. "Before Draco was born, I made a contract with a man in France. I was doing some business for the Dark Lord then, trying to stay in his good graces and this man had what he needed. Something that was so valuable, that I traded my unborn son's hand in marriage to his daughter. The consequences of not following through, will lead to our family's downfall. That is why it is imperative that you marry this woman and you must never reveal the contract's agreement. I'm sorry, Draco. I know that you have found love in Mr. Potter, but you can't be with him. It will damn our family," he explains.

I gasp at this news, staggering back, and my mother sinks down into a nearby chair. My father returns to his chair and hangs his head. He's not making this up. He truly made this decision twenty years ago. "You damned me then? How could you possibly do that to me? What were you thinking?" I demand, my mind catching up with his confession.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. My father never cries. I imagine he's feeling awful right now. Good, serves the bastard right. "I wasn't in my right mind then! You know the power the Dark Lord had over us all! I honestly believed that following him was the safest option for my family. I still believe at the time it was, but I was wrong! Now you must pay for my mistake! I'm sorry, Draco, I truly am sorry," he apologizes.

Right now, I'm so furious with him, so furious that he has ruined my happiness. I glare over at him. "Fuck you," I say because really, I can't form any other words than that. I storm from the room, my mother calling after me. I ignore her though and head straight for the floo. I have to tell Harry what has happened. I have to make him understand that I have no choice. My family's downfall could only mean one thing, death.

**XXXX**

I tumble out of Harry's floo and barely stay upright. I'm so upset that I can't possibly maintain control of myself. I look around his kitchen with only one thought in my mind: I have to get to him and I need to feel him. "Harry!" I call out as I start to leave his kitchen. I go straight to his sitting room, but don't see him in there. "Harry!" I yell louder. I start heading towards the back of his house when I hear running footsteps upstairs. I run back to the foot of the stairs and look up to see Harry standing on the landing. He looks like he's been crying or something and looks completely disheveled. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his glasses are askew. He looks so innocent and it pains me to know that I'm going to be breaking his heart.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" he asks quietly. I hear the pain in his voice. He wasn't expecting me to come back.

I slowly start up the steps, unable to take my eyes off of him. "I just needed to see you, to be with you," I reply with a shaky voice. I feel a tightness in my chest and I'm sure it's my heart breaking.

"What happened?" he asks. He steps back slightly from the landing when I arrive. He's looking up at me with wide, green eyes that look like they could burst forth tears at any moment.

I reach out and pull him into my arms. I hold him closer than I ever have before. This isn't going to end well. I already know that he's going to be furious and feel betrayed. I can't blame him. I kiss his head, his cheeks, his neck, and his jaw, wanting to taste every bit of him. He pushes against my chest, but I'm reluctant to let go.

"Draco! Stop! What happened?" he cries, pushing against me harder. I stumble back slightly and he catches me before I lose my balance. I move around him towards his room. He sighs loudly and follows behind me. I have to sit down when I tell him everything.

Once I'm in his room and staring at his bed, I lose my nerve. I just want to tell him that everything is fine and that we can be together for the rest of our lives. I turn around to look at him and I know that I can't get away with that. Harry's right; he knows me better than anyone.

"I told my father that I wasn't going to accept the marriage contract and as predicted, he refused to budge. He said I needed to follow through to get the Malfoy name back in its proper place! I told him I didn't care. He told me that we needed an heir and I told him that you and I could have a surrogate and that you make me happy and that I love you. He didn't care! He completely disregarded my feelings," I exclaim, my voice breaking.

"So walk away! You said so yourself. Your name, the business, the money, it doesn't matter. You want to be with me so let's be together!" he cries. He steps towards me smiling like he's developing a plan to get me free of my family. If only it could be that simple.

I smile sadly at him and shake my head. "Harry, it's not that simple," I tell him quietly.

He looks up at me in confusion. To him, it's simple. Of course it is, but he doesn't know the whole story. "How is it not simple? I have more than enough money for us to live off of and your father has jerked you around long enough. How is it not simple?" he demands.

I look at him, wishing that he was right. "Come sit down," I ask as I settle on his bed and pat the spot next to me.

"I'd rather stand," he replies in a slightly angry tone.

I frown at him. "Please, come sit down," I insist.

He frowns at me and comes to sit next to me. I reach over and take his hands into my own. I study them remembering how brilliant they are and how much I adore them. I bring them up to my lips and kiss them lightly. "What are you not telling me?" he whispers, his voice shaking.

I look up at him and see tears in his beautiful green eyes. "I can't tell you the specifics, but my father did something twenty years ago for our family, well what he thought would help our family, and now I have to follow through with it. I'm sorry, Harry. We can't be together. There is no way I can get out of this," I tell him.

He stares at me, bottom lip quivering, and the first of his tears slide down his cheeks. I choke up instantly and feel my own tears slipping down my cheeks. If I could hear his heart breaking, I would hear it right now. Actually, our hearts would be breaking in tandem.

"How can there not be a way out of this?" he asks quietly.

"The only way is something I don't want to think about and I'm sure you wouldn't either. Please understand, I love you so much and I would be with you in a heart beat if I could, but I truly can't. As much as I want to, I can't. I'm sorry, Harry. Had I known what this marriage contract meant, had my father told me the truth, I would have never gotten together with you because seeing you like this, because of me, is something I never wanted," I explain, trying to assure him that I really do love him and that I am going into this contract without free will.

"So you're saying that you regret the time we've spent together?" he asks me angrily.

My eyes widened and I shake my head quickly. When did I say that? "No, of course not! I don't regret a single moment. I just wish I had known the ramifications before we happened so that I wouldn't hurt you. Geez, don't ever think for a minute that I regret any time that we've been together, ever," I order.

He stands up and I can tell that he's angry. He starts pacing his room and I watch the agitation roll off of him. He's so angry right now. He stops and he looks at me with his piercing green eyes. "Draco, you need to understand something. _My love for you is real no matter how strong the storm and I will always stand by you, no matter what_. We will get you out of this contract and we will be together!" he says in a determined voice.

I shake my head, tears streaming quicker down my cheeks. He is so stubborn and so determined to be with me. I could never doubt his love for me, ever. "You can't. We can't. There is no way of getting out of this. It is set in stone. Harry, you need to understand. After tonight, we can't be together anymore. I wish it wasn't true. Merlin, I wish, but it is what it is." I'm sobbing now and I'm pretty sure I am quite a mess, but Harry, as strong as he is, I can see his determined façade failing.

"This can't be it," he mutters. He looks up at his ceiling for a long moment and I'm wondering what he's doing. He hangs his head and places it in his hands and I see his shoulders shaking and then I hear the sobs. This is the worst day of my entire life. Even worse than that night in the tower at Hogwarts. Even worse than the many nights I was tortured for practice and watching those who went against Voldemort being killed at his hand. This was the worst moment.

I stand up and walk over to him. I reach out to touch him, but he jerks away. I bite my lip as a new wave of tears hits me. "Harry, please," I beg.

He shakes his head quickly. "Of course this is it. Happiness doesn't exist for me. Everyone told me. I've known my entire life. Everything that I love is snatched away from me. Why would you and this and us be any different? I can't believe how stupid I've been!" he cries. He's looking at me then, his look ice cold, one that is so similar to the one I wore all throughout school. He was shielding his emotions.

"You will be happy, love. You will," I try to assure him.

"No! There is no possibility of that if you're not in my life! You don't understand, Draco. _You and only you….You are my everything and I love you for all that I am_. There is no happiness unless you're with me and seeing as that's not going to happen, I think you should go. Have a nice life," he cries angrily, but loses steam at the end.

His words were like a sucker punch, reminding me just what I've done. I know my father is to blame for this, but I can't help but feel that this is completely my fault. He's glaring at me now, his lip quivering. "I can't leave you like this," I whisper.

He shakes his head at me and points to the door. "Leave, Draco. Never look back because if you do, I can't guarantee you'll like what you see," he warns me. It's a very loaded warning and I can't possibly begin to understand what it means other than he's telling me he never wants to see me again. No, he doesn't mean that. He's just upset and broken hearted. He couldn't possibly never want to see me again, could he?

I start to protest, but he shakes his head again. I sigh and wipe at my eyes. I walk towards the door and glance back. He's not looking at me and I see his shoulders sag and his head return to his hands. He's right; I don't like what I see. I look away reluctantly and start heading down the hallway for the stairs. I make my way down them slowly, wishing that I could go back twenty years and slap my father in the head to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Draco!" Harry calls as I'm entering his kitchen. I stop and turn around. He comes flying down the steps and runs towards me and leaps into my arms. He wraps his whole self around me and I'm sobbing again. This is the worst moment of my life and it just keeps getting worse. Harry leans back and kisses me deeply. Our tears are mixing together and our movements are frantic. This is our final good bye. We kiss each other passionately and completely. Pouring every emotion that is coursing through us into the kiss. I love Harry more than anything and I'm about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Harry stops kissing me and slowly unwraps himself from me. I open my eyes and look down into his beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Draco, with all that I am," he whispers.

"I love you, with every fiber of my being," I whisper back. I kiss him carefully one last time before I turn around and floo away. I vaguely hear Harry let out a sob before I'm stumbling back into my house, sobs wracking my body. My parents are there and I look up at them both through my haze.

"I hope you're fucking happy," I hiss. I stalk past my parents who are calling my name, but I ignore them. I head straight to my room and collapse onto my bed, crying until there are no more tears in my body.


	8. A New Beginning

******A/N: So this chapter is no fun, just like the last. The next few chapters won't be much fun either, but chapters 11 and 12 (11 is done, 12 is in the works) will be much better. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know!**

**Chapter 8**

Have you ever seen a movie or read a story that had such a tragic ending that you felt for the characters as if you were experiencing it yourself? Remember how I said that this was the beginning of our end awhile back? Yeah, that's here now. The end, no longer the beginning.

It's been a month since Draco left me that night and we shared our last kiss. I haven't been back to our café and I haven't been eating or sleeping very well either. My friends are worried about me and Kreacher is literally beating his head against the wall, trying to figure out how to help me. Unless any of them can change what is between Draco and I, there's nothing that can be done.

I sit down at the table in my kitchen. Kreacher has made me a breakfast I'll barely touch. The Prophet is lying next to my plate. I glower down at it deciding whether or not I should read the tripe today. I sigh and lift it up and open it. Immediately I am met with a picture of Draco standing next to some woman I've never seen. Draco looks unhappy and slightly gaunt. I stare at him and his moving portrait locks eyes with me. I feel tears coming to my eyes again and I close them, breathing deeply, trying to keep them away.

When I open them again, I catch the wedding announcement. They are getting married today at an old muggle church a few blocks away. It had been converted some years ago into a club of sorts for rich wizards and witches.

I slam the paper down and bite my fist to stave off my tears. It's all happening for real. I stand up quickly from the table and run upstairs. I throw open my closet and pull out my best dress robes. I must be a glutton for punishment because I'm going to watch him get married. I suppose I am going so that maybe I can have closure. I doubt that I'll have closure, but at least I can try.

I quickly shower and once I'm out and really take a look at myself, I realize how awful I look. I sigh and try my best to make myself look a little better. I dress quickly and take one last look at myself before I'm heading out of my room and down the stairs. Kreacher sees me coming and stops me.

"Master Harry, what is you doing?" he asks me.

I look over at him with determination. "I'm going to the wedding," I state.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Master, I is thinking that is not a good ideas," he replies.

I shake my head. "No, I need the closure. I need to see him get married and see him getting on with his life. Otherwise, I'll be stuck here until then," I reply adamantly.

Kreacher tries to say something more, but I cut him off with a glare. He sighs and nods, leaving the room. I walk out my front door and head towards the church. I could easily apparate, but I don't want to get there too fast. I can't be caught.

As I'm walking, I'm thinking over what I'm going to see. The kiss, the binding spell, all of that. I'll see it there and I know it's going to hurt. I'm torturing myself I know, but then I think, I hope, that it will give me closure. I have to move on, but when you are doing nothing for a living, it's hard to find things to distract yourself with, especially when you're feeling so heart broken.

"This is a bad idea," I mutter to myself several times. I know I try to turn around several times as well, but I keep going regardless. As I near the church, I place a glamour on myself so that I can slip past the vultures, I mean the press. They hardly pay me any mind as I slip past them and into the church. I go up a set of stairs that I know lead to the balcony. I don't think anyone will be up here so I can be alone with my sadness as I watch him.

No one was there of course and I slowly creep towards the front, by the railing. I lift my glamour and look down at the front where I know Draco will be exchanging his vows. I see Lucius standing there with Narcissa on his arm looking as regal as always. I glare at him and wish that looks could kill or at least maim. Narcissa looks like she wishes she weren't there and I know I can see worry set in her eyes. Draco had told me that she secretly supported us. Not that it mattered because clearly she didn't help.

Blaise, Theo, and Pansy are there as well talking quietly. I wonder what they are discussing. Probably nothing important and surely not anything in my favor. Okay, so that's not nice for me to think. They supported us too, but of course, what could they do to Lucius? I sigh and look around at the other people that are there. I see the man I'm assuming is the bride's father. He looks quite old and I wonder if I blew on him if he would turn to dust. I roll my eyes at how prim and proper her entire family looks. "I hate pure blood nonsense," I mutter harshly.

A door opens at the side down below and I see Draco walking out in midnight blue robes. My heart stops and every tiny wall that I've put up to try and defend myself against my breaking heart, crumbles around me. Despite it being clear that Draco is unhappy, he still looks unbelievably handsome. I am suddenly wishing that I hadn't come. I can't imagine how I'm going to sit through this ceremony.

My eyes are completely on Draco. I watch as he walks over to his parents. He accepts a kiss from his mother and his father's hand for a shake, but it's clear that he is still very angry with them. His friends give him hugs that look more comforting than congratulatory. As he steps over to his new bride's family, he is formal and proper, just like the well-trained Malfoy that he is.

After exchanging a few more words with other guests, he is back at the altar, waiting for his bride. The music begins playing and tears fill up my eyes. I should go. I really should go, but I can't. I look down and see the bride. Her blonde hair is up in a mess of curls and as she glances over her shoulder at some of her family, I notice that she is beautiful. At least he won't have to be with someone who is ugly for the rest of his life. She arrives at the altar and Draco takes her hand in his and kisses it properly. I don't see anything in his eyes to suggest that he has feelings for her. She doesn't seem to have it either, but how could they when this marriage has been arranged? I start to wonder if she had someone that she loved and wanted to marry, but her parents wouldn't let her either. Despite her father being old as dirt, I could tell that he commanded a room easily. I bet he was even worse than Lucius.

The officiant wizard went through his spiel and started on the vows. I couldn't hear much, but it was just as well considering I don't want to hear Draco exchanging vows with her. They were at a point in the ceremony where the bride and groom were to turn and look at the audience to present themselves before the bonding. I leaned against the railing and stared down at Draco, wishing for the millionth time that this was all just a nightmare that was nearly at its end. Then he looked up and our eyes locked. We stared at each other for several moments, longer than this part of the ceremony usually takes. Neither one of us could look away.

His bride looks over at him and then follows his eyes and she sees me. She doesn't look at me with malice though, just pity. Finally, Draco breaks eye contact with me and turns around shakily. I bite down on my fist again as I try to keep a sob down. I don't feel closure at all. What I feel is as if a wound that had been slowly healing was gaping open again. This was a bad idea. I stand and start to leave. I can't watch them get bound to each other for the rest of their lives. I glance down once more and Draco is looking up at me again while everyone else has their eyes closed. I see tears in his eyes as he looks at me. I stare back and then wave good bye and then I'm gone, back in my house, back in my room, sobbing.

**XXXX**

"Harry, you don't have to leave!" Hermione cries as she follows me around my room trying to make me see reason. Draco had been married now for two weeks. It was the middle of September and I was still hurting deeply. His wedding was all over the papers, but I discarded them as soon as I saw them. I didn't read a single article about it.

"Mione, I do. Please, just stop. I need to get away for awhile. I can't be here right now," I explain to her. I'm packing a few suitcases haphazardly.

"Did you even read the papers?" she demanded trying to shove the Prophet in my face.

"No! I don't want to either!" I yell at her.

Her bottom lip quivers and I start feeling really bad. I'm not mad at her and I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her either. I start to apologize and she shakes her hand at me. "Harry, will you just look at them before you go off to Merlin knows where?" she asks me again.

I shake my head. I grab my bags and start heading out of my room. Once downstairs I place them on the table, shrink them down, and place them in my pocket. I turn to look at her. She has tears in her eyes. I walk over and give her a hug and we spend a moment holding each other. "I'll owl you where I am when I get there. Take care of yourself and make sure Ron stays out of trouble," I tell her. We both smile at the end and she nods at me.

"I hope this is the right thing for you," she comments.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know if it is or not. The only thing I know is that I can't be here right now. I need to mend. I'll see you soon," I tell her. She nods as she walks over to my fireplace and floos away. I sigh and sit down for a moment.

"Kreacher, be sure you keep up on the house, okay?" I call out. I know he's lurking somewhere, upset that I'm leaving him. "You know you can come with me or at least come and visit," I offer. I mean it too. He doesn't respond though so I sigh and leave the kitchen, heading out the front door and to the apparition point. I step into the circle of apparition and glance back at Grimmauld Place. I see Kreacher in the window and I wave sadly at him before I apparate away.

**XXXX**

I've decided to go to Devon Beaches on the south coast of England, specifically Ilfracombe. It's a small Victorian village that actually has four tunnels that lead to private beaches. I've managed to find an available cottage that I can stay in for the foreseeable future.

I apparate into the town and stop in at a shop to buy some food. I don't plan on going anywhere for awhile so I'll need plenty. I notice that it is quite chilly here and buy a sweater as well. It's a quiet little town that seems to have a lot of families here. I try not to scowl at the reminder of what could have been, but it's hard. I make sure that I don't linger here for long. I can't handle it.

As I'm walking down the street, I notice a broom shop. I stop in and buy the latest Firebolt. It's beautiful of course and I can't wait to fly it. I realize quickly though that I can't exactly fly it through the tunnels, that I'll have to walk, but at least I can get there quicker.

As I prepare to mount my broom, someone calls out to me. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" I turn and see a man a bit older than me standing next to a café. I frown at the irony. He's tall with light brown hair and has a few freckles across his nose and cheeks. He has bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. That's about all I notice because I'm still blinded by Draco.

"Yes?" I ask uncomfortably. I have no idea why this man is talking to me, unless he knows who I am and wants an autograph or something. Ugh, I can't take myself anywhere!

He jogs up to me and I notice that he is quite handsome, but then all I suddenly see is Draco and I try not to cry right there. I'm sure I've got a weird expression on my face and at any moment this man is going to turn on his heel and leave me alone. Just as well. "Are you new to the area?" he asks instead.

I nod. "Yes, I'm going to be living here for a while," I reply. Get on with it. Yes, I'm Harry Potter, yes I'll sign your poster, or Prophet, or whatever else you have that relates to me that you'd like me to sign.

"I thought so. I'm the caretaker for the cottage you're staying in. You're Harry Potter, correct?" he explains.

Ah, I see. "Um yes, and you are?"

"Avery Bradley. My parents decided that I needed two first names," he jokes.

I smile slightly, but don't laugh. He shifts uncomfortably. I sigh and look away for a moment towards the tunnels. I suppose a friend is nice to have and I might as well be friends with the caretaker of my cottage. I turn back and smile a bit more politely. "Well, my parents decided to give me a famous name," I joke in return.

He looks at me peculiarly and looks a bit confused. "Are you not the real Harry Potter?" he asks me.

I clear my throat and wonder if anyone will ever understand my humor the way Draco does. There are those damn tears again. Stupid tears. "Yes, I am. Are you here to escort me to my cottage?" I ask, changing the subject.

He sighs and nods in relief. Geez, not the sharpest tool in the shed, are we? Ugh, Harry stop being so mean! I'm scolding myself for being mean to Avery. He clearly is just trying to be helpful and friendly. "Um, yes, I am. This way," he says professionally. I sigh and start to follow. We've totally gotten off on the wrong foot here.

"Wait," I call out to him. He stops and turns to look at me in confusion. He looks upset that I was being such a git. I can't blame him. "I'm sorry. It's just been a really, really, really, long month and a half. Let's try this again. My name is Harry Potter and you are?" I ask, extending my hand for him to shake.

He smiles at me and shakes my hand. "Avery Bradley," he replies. I nod and we start walking again. "What brings you to this part of England?" he asks conversationally.

Wouldn't you like to know? Do you have a moment? It's quite a long story. I chuckle at his question. He glances over at me peculiarly and I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy. "The person that I loved got married to someone else so here I am," I reply. It's the truth without giving away any details.

"Ah," he says and nods. "That sounds like a few people who have come down here as well. I hope that being here will help mend your broken heart," he offers.

We start into the far left tunnel. I sigh. "I hope so too. I really do," I mutter.

"What do you do for work?" he asks, moving away from the topic of Draco.

"I do absolutely nothing," I reply cheerfully. Regardless that I'm aching inside without Draco, I'm still content with doing nothing.

"Really? Nothing?" he asks in a surprised tone.

I laugh because everyone has that reaction. "Well, I do things. I read all the books that I should have read at Hogwarts as well as new ones. I stay up to date on the latest Magical Theory, Defense, Potions, and Charms. I cook, I garden, I clean my house, I watch the tele, I work out, I take walks, and I nap. I'm enjoying my retirement. When you've fought a dark wizard every day of your life since you were eleven years old, a break is definitely needed. I'm enjoying my life in a way that I wasn't able to before," I reply wistfully. I start to see the sea at the end of the tunnel and I take a deep breath, breathing in all the refreshing sea air. My mind starts to clear the closer we get to the end of the tunnel. It's almost like a metaphor of my life. It will all be clear in the end.

Avery laughs at me. "That's wonderful, Harry. I can't imagine another bloke more deserving of that than you," he compliments. I blush slightly. I glance over at him and he's smiling at me in a way that makes me uncomfortable. Down Avery, down.

"Well, thank you. Are you just a caretaker or do you do something else as well?" I ask, moving away from the topic of myself and hopefully that ridiculous smile on his face that he shouldn't have towards me.

He stops smiling at me, picking up on my avoidance. "Uh, well, there are a few cottages that I'm in charge of, but mostly I just work at a book store and café combo in town. Actually, it was the café that I was at when I saw you," he replies.

I nod. "Oh, okay. That sounds like that would be fun. Wow, my friend Hermione would probably have a heart attack at that comment. She absolutely adores books and if she knew I would find working at a place like that fun…." I missed Hermione already.

We were at the end of the tunnel and I gasped at the view. Just below there was a white sandy beach with the blue sea stretched out behind it. There was a small tide pool below and some driftwood and there was no one in sight. I glanced down the path that was next to me and saw my new home. It was amazing and absolutely perfect.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Avery comments quietly.

"Unbelievably. You've done a great job keeping the place up," I compliment.

He beams at me. "Thanks. Well, I'll leave you to it. Here is the key and as soon as I leave, you can place wards around the area. If anything comes up and you need something, I'm at the book store most often, so you'll be able to reach me or send an owl or floo call, whatever," he replies, shifting uncomfortably. I smile at him and nod, taking the key from him. His touch is warm, but if he has some attraction towards me, it's fruitless.

"I'll keep in touch. See you around, Avery," I say. I nod once more and walk down the path. I feel him watching me the entire way. I don't particularly like it, but I'm sure I'm just being hypersensitive.

I unlock the door and step inside. The whole front has large picture windows that light up the entire sitting room, kitchen, and dinette. The floor plan is very open and the floors are a nice light colored wood. Everything in the room is light colored and beach themed. I absolutely love it. I walk further into the cottage, dropping off my groceries and broom and head towards the back where there are a couple of rooms. One appears to be a study and guest room combination and the other is the master bedroom. It's beautiful and set against the mountain behind it. I am going to love being here.

I pull my suitcases out of my pocket and resize them. I leave them on the bedroom floor and walk back into the kitchen. I put my groceries away and set about making some tea. While it boils I head outside and start setting up wards around my new home. Once back inside, I write Hermione and Ron an owl to let them know where I am as well as Andromeda and Teddy. They will come and visit me of course and I know Teddy will love being here.

After that is all done, I take my tea into the sitting room and sit down in a chair that faces the sea. It's starting to turn to dusk which turns the sky all sorts of beautiful colors. I sigh and lean back in my seat. My mind wanders to Draco as I play with the ring on my finger from him and I'm reliving everything that we did up until that fateful last day. This place would be so much better if he were here with me. Gods, I missed him.


	9. Tears and Possibilities

******A/N: Here is another chapter. This time it is from Draco's POV. It's kind of filler, but kind of not... I think you'll feel a bit at ease after this one. Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Draco's POV**

_Sometimes, the things which hurts me more than anything else can is that being hate by someone I love the most._

_The weirdest thing happened the other morning…I woke up with my tears in my eyes…And one rolling down on my cheek…And I knew I must have been dreaming of you again._

I sat inside my rooms at Malfoy Manor staring blankly at the door in front of me. My new wife was in the bathroom getting ready for our first night together as man and wife. I loathed the situation I was in. I didn't hate the woman, Ariana, but I hated our situation. She didn't want to marry me either and hated that she was forced into our marriage contract as well. She didn't hate me though. Actually, we got along quite well and she knew all about my love for Harry. Every last bit of it. At least, I had that out of this sham of a marriage.

I sighed and twisted my wedding band around on my finger. All I could see when I stared at it was Harry's devastated face from that afternoon. He actually came to my wedding for whatever reason I don't know, but I knew without a doubt, that I hated my parents more than anything at this moment. It was their fault that I was in the situation that I am now. It was their fault that Harry was so devastated and broken hearted. It was their fault that when the officiant did the bonding part of the ceremony that we only got a silver bond which simply states that we are friends for life and nothing more. If only Harry had seen that, he would have known that technically, my marriage wasn't real. A marriage is only built upon at least a gold bond and Ariana and I just didn't have that, but alas, we had the marriage contract and that complicated things. Everyone that was there knew what it meant. Every single person. Now, every person in England would know as well. It was all over the Prophet by now I'm sure. Whatever. It changed nothing at this point for us.

"Draco, do you think he's alright?" Ariana asked as she walked out of the bathroom. She was lovely and not hard to look at, but she wasn't Harry. She sat next to me on the bed and patted my knee. She could tell that I was aching inside.

"Merlin, I hope so. Did you see his face?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "He hates me. I know he hates me." I'm feeling tears come to my eyes again and they start slipping down my cheeks. I honestly don't think I've gone a day without crying. Ariana reaches out and hugs me tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want. We need to figure out how to get out of this," she suggests to me.

I laugh and lean back as she drops her arms. She's smiling at me. "I'm glad you hate this as much as I do," I reply.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't hate being married to you and I won't for as long as we have to be for this to satisfy my father. I'm actually glad it's you because clearly you're not interested in me and I'm not interested in you and we only made a silver bond so clearly we aren't meant to be together. Your heart and soul belong to Harry and no one else. The sooner we can right this mistake in the fates, the sooner we can both get on with our lives. Now what are we going to do to end this?" she assures me.

"Well, we have to be married for at least three years and an heir must be produced. Regardless if your father dies before then, those are the parameters of the contract," I tell her.

She nods and worries her lip as she thinks. "Well, it's quite simple then. Let's produce an heir, stay married for 3 years and a day, and then we can get on with our lives. I am more than willing to be a surrogate for you and Harry, no strings attached. I don't want any children of my own anyway. I have too many goals in life and raising children isn't one of them. What do you think?" she offers.

I look at her with wide eyes. This must be some trick. How could I possibly get this lucky with her? What's the catch? There has to be one. She laughs at the expression on my face and rolls her eyes.

"I will take a wizard's oath stating that I have no ill intentions towards you and Harry and the life you want together. We were both forced into this against our will and I will gladly swear and sign anything that states our terms," she promises in a business tone.

I smile and laugh a moment. "Ariana, I couldn't have been forced into a better partnership."

"Me either. However, there is one small problem. We have to remain faithful. It's part of the contract and there is to be no contact with previous lovers…." She trails off as she realizes that this applies to her and the man she was seeing and getting quite serious with before we happened.

I frown at her as tears come to her eyes. I reach out and hug her. This is the hiccup in the plan. For three years, we can't be with or contact the ones we love. What if Harry stops loving me? Oh gods! I can't imagine that! What is that saying…. If you love something set it free. If it comes back then it was truly yours and if it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with? Something along those lines. Oh Merlin…. Harry please don't stop loving me! "It's okay. We'll be okay and when all is said and done, they will be there for us. We have to remain positive," I assure her.

**XXXX**

It had been a month since I had seen Harry at my wedding. Ariana and I were busy working on producing an heir. No, we are not having sex. That is completely devoted to our true loves. It's a bit tricky making it work and harder to conceive the way that we are, but it will work for us. We act like we're married though whenever we're in public. We don't do any PDA so that makes it seem like we are just private people. It's a complicated mess, but it is necessary to get to our end goal.

I had been doing okay without Harry because I knew that in the end we would be together, once this obligation was fulfilled. I guess I wasn't as okay as I thought because I woke up in the middle of night in a puddle of my own tears. I had been dreaming of Harry and I together and it was the most beautiful dream. It was so real that I thought it was. Merlin, I missed him terribly, which leads me to standing on the doorstep of one, Hermione Granger. I hesitate at the door knocker, unsure of what I'm going to say to her. I sigh and reach up to knock though. I wait for what seems like forever before the door is finally opened and instead of Hermione, it's Weasley. Curse my luck.

He glares at me for several moments before he steps aside and lets me in. I'm surprised by this and show it. "You're actually letting me in?" I question in confusion.

"Hermione would have my head otherwise," he comments in a harsh tone. I nod.

He closes the door behind me and then moves past me and heads towards the back of the house. I follow. Hermione is out on their sun porch sipping tea and reading a book. She looks up when she hears us coming and she smiles sadly at me. "Hello, Draco," she says quietly. I'm wondering if someone died based on her tone. My heart starts pounding as I wonder if something has happened to Harry! Oh Merlin, please no!

"Did something happen?" I ask in a shaky voice. Hermione scrunches her brows in confusion and glances at Ron. She gestures for the seat next to her and I know that there must be something terribly wrong. Oh gods, not my Harry.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?" she comments in that same tone.

"Will you just tell me already?" I snap.

She glares over at me and sighs. "Harry has left. He has moved on elsewhere," she tells me.

I stare at her for a moment. So Harry's not dead? Thank Merlin! But where is he? "What do you mean?"

"You recall seeing him at your wedding and the fact that you got married, right?" I nod. "You also recall that Harry was madly in love with you?" she continues. Was?

"Of course, I do, how could I possibly forget?" I demand.

She rolls her eyes and continues. "Harry left Grimmauld and is staying somewhere down south. I don't think he's coming back," she replies.

"Not coming back? Did he see the bloody Prophet?" I exclaim. She shook her head. "Why the hell not? Surely you would have shown him!"

She frowns at me and narrows her gaze. "I tried to show him, but he refused. He's devastated Draco," she reminds me.

"Thanks, as if I wasn't aware of that fact already," I snapped. She glares at me. I sigh loudly and run my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I just really hate the situation I'm in," I reply morosely.

"I know you do. Harry does too. Luckily, he made a friend down there so I'm not as worried as I was about him," she says.

This piques my interest. "A friend?" I ask in a shaky voice.

She nods. "Yeah, his name is Avery," she replies.

Avery? His? Oh, no, please don't tell me…. "Are they seeing each other?" I ask in shock.

Hermione snorted. "No, they most definitely are not," she responds instantly. I sigh loudly, letting the breath I was holding out in a big woosh. "Why do you care anyway? You're married now," she adds.

I frown at her. Ron has returned with a cup of tea for both of us. I take it from him graciously. I sip it for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to put my main reason for being here today. "Yes, we are married, sort of, only in the marriage contract sense. Our bond clearly isn't there so we aren't technically married," I begin.

"Married is married, plain and simple," Ron points out.

I sigh at the semantics of the meaning of the word married. I'm choosing not to fight this battle. "Fine, we're married. Anyway, Ariana and I only have to be married for three years and produce an heir and then we can get out of our marriage. There's always a loop hole in these things. I'm beginning to wonder if my father put it in there on the sly. If so, I suppose I should thank him although I still hate him deeply," I'm mostly musing to myself at the end. Ron and Hermione are looking at me in confusion.

"Three years is a long time," Ron points out. Der, someone forgot their smart potion today. I decide to avoid this battle as well.

"Yes, it is, but Ariana is turning out to be a good friend and she hates our situation just as much as I do and she knows my feelings for Harry. There are only a few problems with the contract. We have to be faithful and we can't have contact with any of our previous lovers. We are also having difficulty conceiving a child," I explain.

"Wow, you got lucky with this one," Ron adds again. Seriously, Weasley, seriously?

"So why are you having trouble conceiving? Are you guys having sex?" Hermione questions, already getting a bit defensive for the sake of Harry.

"No, no. We are trying to conceive via artificial insemination. It's a muggle term, but it's not working is the point."

"Why isn't it working?" Hermione asks, her curiosity winning out over anything else.

I blush for some reason. "Because we don't love each other and it only works if the potion is created with love or from love," I reply sheepishly.

Ron looks super confused (no surprise) and Hermione looks like the gears are turning in her mind. "So it sounds like what you need is some of Harry to make it work?" Hermione questions. As always, she's spot on. "I'm assuming that you and Ariana have worked it out for her to be a surrogate for you and Harry to have a child together down the road?" I nod. She sits back in her chair and mulls it over. "I'll get you something from him, but Draco, you need to be sure that Harry is who you want. I'm not going to put him through that if you decide you don't want him in the end," she warns.

"Trust me, I've been unsure about a lot of things in my life, but Harry isn't one of them," I assure her. She nods once and returns to her book. Ron still looks confused, but there isn't much I can do there. "Will you please let me know how Harry is doing? I really do miss him," I ask as I stand up to leave.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Yes, I'll tell him. We'll see you soon," she adds.

I nod once at her and Ron and then I leave. I feel a bit better by talking to them. Hopefully, we'll be successful once the potion is made correctly.


	10. What If?

******A/N: So um... I'm sure some of you are going to ends this chapter with mixed emotions. Well, probably all of you. I wanted to post it because I probably won't get to post again until Friday, but I might... We'll see, but just in case, I want to post this chapter for you all.**

**I do want to remind you there is a method and a purpose to my madness so although some of you might want to tell me a thing or two, I promise, I will make it awesome in the end :) **

**Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 10**

My floo flared to life late in the afternoon. I had just come back from the beach and hanging out with Avery. He had to work so I was alone. He had turned out to be quite a brilliant friend. Once we got over the awkwardness that is. I still think he wants more than just friendship, but that won't be happening, for a long time, even if I haven't seen or heard from Draco in over two years, actually it's almost three now. From what Hermione tells me he's happily married and his wife was expecting a baby. Good for him, I guess….

It was Hermione and I wasn't expecting her. "Mione, what are you doing here?" I asked as I came into the kitchen. She looked a bit frazzled.

"Are you going to come back for mine and Ron's wedding?" she blurts out.

I come up short and stare at her. "Um…. I was planning on it. Am I not allowed anymore?"

She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head. "Of course you are allowed. It's just you've been here a lot longer than I thought you would. I was worried that you wouldn't be coming back."

I laugh and shake my head. "You guys aren't getting married until next fall. I've still got six months to make it back. I won't be staying though. I like it here. You understand that right?" I ask, seriousness kicking in.

Kreacher had lasted about a month before he arrived at my cottage asking if he could stay. He hasn't left since and seems to be much happier here. He even goes out on the beach with me. I glance over at him as he putters around the kitchen humming. Yes, Kreacher is humming.

Hermione bites her lip and looks away, tears in her eyes. This happens every time I tell her I'm not coming back. "I didn't want to do this, but you need to see them. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a shrunken package. She resizes it and slams the pile on the table. I know instantly that it is the Prophet more specifically the ones from Draco's wedding. It amazes me how I really feel like I've moved on and am over him and then something like this happens and I backtrack to the day I left.

"I'm not looking at those. He's married, he has a kid on the way, and he's happy. I don't need that shoved in my face. You of all people should know that," I remind her, completely ignoring the pile. I walk over to my cupboards and pull out some tea and biscuits.

"Harry, you need to see them! You don't even understand what happened that day!" Hermione cries in exasperation.

I turn on her with a glare. "I was there, I saw," I say through gritted teeth. Geez, will I ever be over him? Avery is here and he could be a good person to be with, but he's not Draco. No one will ever replace him.

She puffs out her cheeks and walks over to the pile and pulls off the first one. She flips it open and begins reading. "_September 1. Today brings up the question of arranged marriages. Is this an old tradition that needs to be let go of or should we continue the tradition? I bet that Draco Malfoy and his new bride are asking that question today. Draco, who has most recently been seen in the company of Harry Potter and looking rather pleased to be, was married today to Ariana DeFleur from France. Their marriage was arranged more than twenty years ago between Lucius Malfoy and Andre DeFleur. The specifics of the agreement are not known. What should have been an easy bonding ceremony and making a marriage contract official turned out to be anything but_," Hermione stops and looks up at me. I'm focusing on what she's reading; wondering what happened at the wedding that I missed. "_When the wizard overseeing the wedding performed the bonding ceremony, he was surprised at what he saw. In a marriage ceremony there are different kinds of bonds that will appear. Bronze means that the couple has no compatibility and will surely fail. Silver means they are friends, but there is no love between the two. Gold means there is some sort of love or commonality between the two and they have a solid foundation. Platinum, the best there is, represents true love and soul mates. Gold bonds almost never fail and platinum bonds are the strongest and unbreakable. Draco and Ariana's bond: Silver. That should not be seen in an arranged marriage because they've been planned and known about since birth and by the point of marriage; they are on common ground and may even possibly love each other. What makes it most curious is that if neither Draco nor Ariana were in love with someone else, as is assumed by most, than a gold bond would have shown just out of technicality. So our next question is, is Draco in love with someone, his soul mate, or is it Ariana? Close sources suggest that Draco's soul mate is Harry Potter. What do you think readers?_" She stops reading and sets the paper down.

I sink down in a chair at the table and stare at the pile. I pull that article towards me and reread it. "What does this mean?" I ask quietly. I'm afraid to speak what I really think it means.

"It means that you're a freaking idiot. You and Draco are soul mates. You are meant to be together. You want to know how much more of an idiot you are?" She asks, hands on her hips. I shake my head. I know she's going to tell me regardless. "Draco and his wife only have to be married for three years and produce an heir. After those three years are up, they don't have to be together anymore. Ariana doesn't want to be with Draco. Never has. As a matter of fact, she was involved with someone before her and Draco were forced to marry. If you cared to be home, you would know this," she says angrily.

I look up at her with a glare. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like Draco has tried to contact me in the almost three years that I've been here! He probably hasn't thought about me in months, years even!" I exclaim.

She narrows her gaze further and reaches into her pocket and pulls out another pile that she resizes and sets next to the Prophet. I look down at them and see my name written in Draco's elegant script. "You were saying?" she asks.

I reach out and pull the pile towards me. I open the first one, dated September 1, his wedding day.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for all of this. I wish I could have run up into that balcony and pulled you into my arms and held you again. I wish that we were the ones getting married today. I love you so much, Harry. Please don't ever forget that. _

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

There were hundreds of letters there. Enough for at least two or three a week until this very week. Hermione handed one to me. I took it carefully from her hand. "He wrote this one last night," she whispered.

I opened it carefully. My heart stopped as I started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've given Hermione all the letters that I've written to you since September. I wanted to send them to you myself, but I couldn't. Part of our contract was to have no contact with our previous lovers. It's stupid, but it maintains the faithful part of the agreement. I want to meet all the expectations from it so that when the three years are over, Ariana and I can go our separate ways without any problems. I think that you would really like Ariana. She has been so understanding since the beginning. She knows how much I love you. I still love you Harry. I love you more and more every day. I can't wait to be with you again. I hope that you have not forgotten me or have stopped loving me. I suppose I would understand if you had moved on, but I hope every day that you haven't. I hope to see you soon. I love you, so much._

_Love always,_

_Draco_

"He hasn't forgotten his love for you and clearly, he wants to still be with you. You need to come home soon," Hermione encourages.

I sigh, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. "I really like it here though. It's so peaceful," I whisper.

"So come back here once you and Draco are together again," she suggests in exasperation.

"I don't know, Mione. So much time has passed and I just don't know if we will be okay. I'm still so hurt by what happened and angry," I reply sadly.

"Oh my gosh! Come on, Harry! Draco didn't do this on purpose! That man loves you so deeply. He has come to visit Ron and me nearly every week to get updates on you. All he talks about with us is you. I have never seen or heard someone show as much love as he does for you. Don't be stupid." she cries. She huffs loudly and walks over to the floo, disappearing before I can even begin to catch up to what has just happened.

"She is right," Kreacher comments from near the window. I look over at him in confusion.

"How would you know?" I question.

Kreacher chuckles. "I haves kept my eyes on Mister Draco, sirs," he replies.

I stand up and walk over to him. "What?" I demand.

He shrugs. "I knews that ifs you ever asked about him, that I should haves answers," he responds.

"What have you noticed?" I question.

"That Mister Draco has nots stopped lovings you since the last time you saws him," he tells me. He walks quickly away, signaling that he would tell me no more.

I stand up and look out my window at the setting sun. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Draco and Ariana are still going to be married for several more months. Knowing what I do now, how can I not rush back there? I always do my best thinking on the beach so I walk quickly out of my house, grabbing a sweater and head down to the beach.

I settle myself on a log and stare out at the expanse of the sea. It's so beautiful here. What am I to do? I feel my wards shudder and I turn around to see Avery walking down to the beach. He walks up, greeting me kindly. He can tell instantly that I'm troubled.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asks in concern. He reaches out to touch my arm, but I scoot over to avoid the touch. He doesn't seem to notice and sits down next to me.

"I've just learned that Draco hasn't stopped thinking about me a single day since his wedding and that he still loves me," I tell him quietly.

Avery lets out a woosh of air. "Wow. That's crazy," he responds.

"Yeah, it is. Now I don't know what to do. Do I go back and see him and compromise the marriage contract rules or do I just wait until their marriage is over and then return?" I ask.

"What are the rules?" Avery asks.

"Married three years, produce an heir, and no contact with ex lovers," I explain.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you go back now, you'll mess it up because of the no contact. You're bound to run into him at some point and then there will be repercussions. I say wait or never go back," he replies.

I turn to look at him in surprise. "How could you possibly even think I'd never go back?"

Avery looks up at me with those intense blue eyes of his. "Harry, you're happier here than the day you came. How do you know that you and Draco can pick up where you left off? You've said so many times that you're not going to go back and that you love it here and that you are comfortable here, more at ease. Besides, why go back to someone who is still married when you have the potential for something here with someone else?"

I shake my head at him, not liking where this is going. "That was before I knew the whole story. And Avery, we've talked about this, you and I, it can't happen. My heart and soul belong to Draco, regardless that he's married," I tell him.

"I know, but I'm not attached and I really, really, like you. No, not because you're Harry Potter, but because of who you truly are. I have never been so attracted to someone as I am to you," he reminds me.

I sigh and bury my head in my hands. "Avery, please don't," I beg. Yes, I know, I'm begging again.

"Why not?" he demands. I lift my head and look at him with a glare. He stares back at me with determination and then before I can react, he is kissing me, hard. I catch myself reacting for a mere millisecond before I'm shoving him hard and he's tumbling onto the sand. I stand up and take several steps away from him, glaring the entire time.

"You shouldn't have done that! Avery, come on! You're my only friend here, please don't do this," I cry.

Avery stares up at me and then he pulls himself up. He's turning a deep shade of red as he looks away from me. "I'm sorry, that was totally out of line," he whispers. He shakes his head once and turns around and jogs up the path and away from me.

I let out an exasperated sound and kick at the sand. I turn and stomp up to my cottage, more confused and agitated than before.

**XXXX**

Well, I decided after much of an internal battle and talking with Kreacher that my best plan was to stay where I was and then go back for the first time for Hermione and Ron's wedding. It was scheduled for September 4th, three days after Draco and Ariana got married. Hermione said little to nothing about Draco since she visited me and dropped the bombshell of what truly happened at the wedding. She was happy that I was coming back for the wedding and I know she hoped that I'd be staying.

Avery and I had gotten back on better terms. He apologized profusely for kissing me. I think we've finally come to an understanding though. We are close friends again. He was nervous for me about going home again. I think it is because he is hoping that Draco and I will find that we can't pick up where we left off and that when I come back, it leaves the door open for him. I suppose that is a possibility, but it's not likely.

I still haven't broken it to Hermione that I'm not coming back permanently. If Draco and I do get the opportunity to be together again, I'm going to ask him to come back here to live with me. I know he'll love it.

"Kreacher, is Grimmauld ready for us?" I ask as I'm packing a suitcase. He had just returned from there.

"Yes, sirs, it is," he replies. He sounds a bit sad that we're leaving and when I look over at him he's staring out the window at the sea.

I sigh and walk over to stand next to him. "Who would have thought you'd like it so much here?" I tease.

Kreacher looks up at me and glares slightly. He smiles slightly though and continues shutting down the cottage for the few days we'll be gone. I chuckle and finish my packing.

At 7:00, I am ready to floo over to Grimmauld. Kreacher has gone ahead and I take one last look around the cottage, trying to ignore the nervous churning in my stomach. As I'm about to floo to Grimmauld, I stop and look out the window, a thought coming to mind.

I grab my broom and step outside. I run up the path and through the tunnel. I mount my broom and fly over to the café that Avery works at. I know that Draco and Ariana are still married as she has yet to have their baby. She's due in a few weeks though, but the thought of going alone to Ron and Hermione's wedding where Draco will be with Ariana, I needed moral support.

Avery is behind the counter looking at a book. I walk up quickly and he looks over his book at me and smiles kindly. "Harry, I thought you were leaving," he says. He sets the book down and puts all his attention on me.

"I am, but I want you to come with me," I say.

His eyes widened and he looks at me in surprise. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, I mean, next to Hermione and Ron, you're the only one who knows everything that I've felt since being here. I want you to go with me, be my moral support and just keep me company," I reply.

He frowns slightly at the moral support comment, but I brush it off. Ugh, some day he'll figure it out. Then he smiles at me and nods. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a friend in need?" he replies. He gives me this really cute grin that I've never really noticed before. Hmmm, damn hormones.

I look away, trying not to blush. I guess part of my mind is going to the possibility that Draco and I won't be together and is starting to contemplate the possibility of Avery and me. No, mind, we are not going there.

"Great, thanks! Can you pack quickly?" I ask. He nods and starts shutting down the store.

It isn't long before we are heading out of his store. I contemplate going back to the cottage and flooing, but I know that my wards are all up and ready to knock anyone's socks off so I mount my broom and choose to fly home. It's a nice evening. "Let's go," I tell Avery as I gesture to the broom. His eyes widen and I see this blush color his cheeks. I smile slightly and turn around as he gets on behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I ignore that thought and kick off the ground. Avery's grip tightens and he buries his face against my back. I let out an exhilarating cry as I always do when I fly. I do some barrel rolls and dives effectively scaring the pants off of Avery. He's laughing though as we sail through the sky towards London.

Only until we are coasting over the outskirts of London does he speak. "It means a lot that you invited me," he whispers.

I blush. I don't understand why I'm even contemplating anything with him. I don't think I really am, it's just for the first time, the possibility of Draco and I not working or Draco and Ariana being unable to dissolve their marriage, seems so much more real. "I'm glad you came, honest," I reply quietly. I reach up and squeeze his hand quickly before returning it to the broom.

"Harry, what are you going to do if it doesn't work?" he asks.

I gulp. "I'm not sure. I guess contemplate other possibilities."

"Such as?" he asks.

I sigh. "Avery, I'm not going to say anything in regards to that because I don't want anyone getting their hopes up," I reply quietly.

I feel him nod against my back and nothing more is said. We fly over the center of London and soon we are coming upon Grimmauld Place. I start to descend and come to a stop, just above my garden. I land in there and Avery and I go in through the back. Kreacher is in the kitchen preparing dinner. He looks up as we enter and I see his eyes widen at the sight of Avery. I cut him a glare and he scowls at me.

"Let me show you to your room," I say as Avery follows me through the kitchen and to the stairs. I know he's staring around at the place in awe and confusion. Grimmauld is very different from my beach cottage.

"You live here?" he questions in confusion.

"Yeah, my godfather left it to me. It's a lot better than it used to be," I state as we start up the stairs. He follows me closely, I'm hoping more out of fear instead of wanting the closeness.

I head down the hall towards my room and open the door adjacent to my own. "This will be your room. There is a loo across the hall and my room is right here. I'm going to go downstairs and help Kreacher prepare dinner," I say and I leave him to unpack and give ourselves some much needed space. I rush downstairs before he can say anything in return.

Kreacher is slamming some things in the kitchen as I enter. "Master Harry, what is Mister Avery doings here?" he demands harshly.

I frown and move closer to him. "I asked him to come. Moral support and all," I reply quietly.

Kreacher turns and glares at me. "You knows he has strong feelings fors you," he reminds me.

"I know that, but I can't go to that wedding alone and what if Draco and I don't work out? Avery clearly cares about me and I do care about him and we could work, right?" I ask.

Kreacher shakes his head at me and mutters something I don't understand. I hear Avery coming down the stairs and I go about getting busy with the plates and silverware for dinner. This is going to be a long weekend.


	11. A Confusing Kiss

**A/N: So I am really going to be hiding after this chapter and I know some of you are going to be super pissed. I can think of one person specifically, but regardless, it's necessary. Remember, there is a method to my madness. Draco and Harry will surely be together in the end (I don't like stories where they don't end up together, so I wouldn't do that to all of you). I hope you enjoy! Let me know.**

**KatEverdeen-Mellark, since I can't reply to your reviews, please stay with the story and read until the end. Thanks.**

**Chapter 11**

The day of the wedding had arrived. Ron had a brilliant bachelor party with all his close friends and family. It was boisterous and we all had serious hangovers the next morning, the day of the wedding no less. We were pretty sure that if Hermione knew, she'd have all our heads.

I stumbled out of my room and stopped by Ron's room. I knocked loudly and heard a groan on the other side. "Get up mate! I've got brilliant hangover potion for us!" I yell through the door. I hear stumbling on the other side and figure that Ron is making his way to the door. I start to turn and see Avery walking out of his room. I stop and stare at him for a moment. He's been great this weekend. He helped bring us all home and stayed sober for all of us. I recall being a bit flirty with him and I instantly feel bad. I can't confuse him. He smirks when he sees me and shakes his head. Have I mentioned that he's handsome?

"Let me help you," he offers as he walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist. I lean against him as he helps me down the stairs. When we arrive, Kreacher has breakfast for us and hangover potion next to mine and Ron's plates. I look around for him to thank, but can't find him. I sigh as Avery settles me at the table. I reach for the potion and down it. I instantly feel better as it's coursing through my system. I sigh and close my eyes leaning against my hand.

"Thanks for the help," I mutter.

"You're welcome. I would say that was a successful bachelor party," he comments.

I snort and try not to giggle. Oh boy was it. I tried not to frown at the fact that Draco hadn't been there. Surely he knew I was home, right? I shake that thought out of my mind. I would see him today. "Yes, it was brilliant," I reply. I open my eyes and catch Avery staring at me in such a way that I'm not sure if it's butterflies or uncomfortable feelings that are moving around in my belly. I start to eat my breakfast slowly and as I'm eating I hear Ron stumbling down the stairs. Avery instantly goes out to help him and brings him in successfully. He downs his hangover potion and sighs in relief.

"You're getting married today, mate," I say to him. He looks up with this goofy grin and I smile at him. That's what someone who is getting married should look like.

"Yes, I am," he responds proudly. We all laugh and finish eating before we head upstairs to get ready. Luckily, this batch of hangover potion is extra helpful and we feel very little of the effects of our night before.

I'm wearing a muggle tux under my robes and as I'm standing in my room, fiddling with the bow tie and getting frustrated, Avery knocks and I turn to look at him in exasperation. He laughs and walks over to help me.

"I really hate bow ties," I comment angrily. He shakes his head and continues smiling. He has such a charming smile. Gods, why am I noticing these things? I'm going to see Draco today. Have I really stopped feeling for him? I can't imagine that being possible, but for the first time in three years, my thoughts aren't dominated by him. Avery is pushing himself in there and taking over some of the space. He had been for the past couple of months as the wedding drew closer. We seemed to get closer. You would think it would be the opposite effect.

"Yeah, they are resistant to spells too. Luckily, I'm good at tying them," he responds.

I laugh and look up at him. His eyes settle on mine and we stare at each other for a moment. "Thank you for being so understanding about all of this," I whisper. I'm nervous! Why in the hell am I nervous? Draco! Draco! Draco! Avery…Avery…. Aw shit...

He's closer than I thought he was. His eyes glance down at my lips and I'm unable to move. You know in those movies when you see people about to kiss and it's really slow and anticipatory? Yeah, that's what's going on here. I'm not moving away though and I don't know why. Finally, Avery closes the distance and kisses me. My mind goes blank and I freeze. I don't know what to do. I don't understand what happened, but what I do understand is that Avery is kissing me and I kind of like it. He brings his hands up from my tie and cradles my face gently. Our heads both tilt to the side and the kiss deepens. It's not as wonderful as Draco's kiss, but its close. I start to bring my arms up to loop around his waist when a throat is cleared at the doorway. Avery and I quickly move apart and I look over and see Ron staring back at me with a very confused look on his face. Dammit.

"Ready, mate?" he asks quietly.

I glance sideways at Avery who is blushing and looking down. I turn my focus back to Ron and nod. "Yeah, let's go," I reply.

He nods as well and Avery and I quickly leave my room following Ron down to the kitchen so we can floo over to his parents. Once there, I send Avery out back where the guests are and follow Ron into their sitting room area where the groomsmen are staged. We step in and he pulls me to the side and levels me with an intense stare. "What did I walk in on?" he whispers.

I sigh and shift nervously. Hell, if I know. "I don't know. It just happened and I don't know why," I respond quietly.

"What about Draco?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm just preparing myself for the worst and taking advantage of what I have now. I tried to not think this way about him, I really did and up until coming back home I had been doing really well at it. I guess the reality is, I don't know what's going to happen with Draco and if my worst fears come to be, I know that Avery is there to help me through it, again," I explain.

Ron stares at me for several moments. He sighs though and then nods. "I understand what you're saying. Just don't mess with his head. He's a good guy and I feel better knowing that you have a friend there and since I know you're probably not going to stay here, no matter what happens, at least you have Avery around every day."

I nod gratefully at him and he turns and greets his family, pulling me along with him. We hang out in there for a bit and then head outside. Hermione and her bridesmaids are going to be taking our place in there.

When I stepped outside and scanned the crowd, I didn't see Draco. I frowned and tried to not be too disappointed. After all, the wedding wasn't due to start for another 30 minutes. I did find Avery though and he was looking at me in such a way that I felt conflicted. I sighed as I walked over to him.

"Hey," I say as I walk up. He smiles at me shyly, but doesn't try to make any contact.

"You look fantastic," he compliments.

I grin at him. "You're not so bad yourself either," I reply.

We go and sit at a table while we wait for more guests to show. Several people come to greet me and idle chatter is had. Ron has disappeared somewhere and I'm just hoping he didn't go and sneak a peek at his bride. While I was looking around for him and of course Draco, I stop as I see a visibly pregnant woman walking amongst the guests. She has long blond hair that is curled in soft waves. Her expressive brown eyes are searching the crowd. I recognize her immediately. It's Ariana, which means that Draco is somewhere too.

Avery catches on to my change in demeanor and leans forward, touching my arm. "Harry, are you okay?" he asks quietly.

I turn to look at him, slightly panicked. "Draco's wife is here," I reply. Avery looks past me and sees her immediately.

"She's heading over here," he responds. I close my eyes for a moment and Avery squeezes my hand quickly.

"Harry?" Ariana asks in accented French. "I mean, Mr. Potter," she corrects.

I open my eyes and Avery gives me an encouraging look. I turn around and stand up instantly offering her my seat. She smiles gratefully and sits down heavily. "You must be Ariana," I say to her in an even tone. She nods and glances at Avery. "Uh, this is my very good friend, Avery Bradley. Avery this is Draco's wife, Ariana," I introduce. Not sure why I'm introducing when I haven't officially met her myself. She holds out her hand and Avery kisses the top lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me," Avery says as he stands. He bows to Ariana and gives me a supportive look before he walks away. I take his vacated seat.

"I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you and see you in person," Ariana says. I am surprised that I don't hate her right now. Clearly, Draco must have slept with her if she's pregnant. I suppose he didn't have a choice since he had to make an heir. She doesn't seem threatening at all. She exudes kindness.

"I've heard a lot about you too, at least in Draco's letters anyway," I reply, nearly choking on his name. Ugh, where is he? I just need to see him to know what I'm feeling.

She smiles and nods. "Draco is a good man," she responds quietly. She looks out at the crowd, scanning it.

"I'm sure this heat is a bit much for you. Are you having a boy or a girl?" I ask, hoping my voice doesn't crack.

She pats her belly. "We won't know until they are born. The baby is strong though, that's for sure. Harry, may I call you Harry?" she asks. I try not to glare at her for patting her belly. I nod though. "Harry is Mister Bradley your boyfriend?" she asks.

I clear my throat and glance away nervously. "No, he's not. He wants to be though," I reply.

She nods. "Do you want to be?"

"I, uh, I ….." I stop because my eyes have suddenly fallen on the profile of a tall, blond haired man that could only be one person. I stare intently at the figure. I vaguely see Ariana follow my gaze and smile slightly. Then, the blond haired man turns and faces me fully and my heart stops and my breathing ceases. It's Draco. After three years of not seeing him, there he is as handsome as I'd ever seen him before. I stand up without thinking and start moving towards him. He stares at me and we hold each other's gaze. He starts to walk towards me and then we both stop, frozen in the moment, eyes locked on one another.


	12. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

******A/N: So I didn't clarify in my last update that the three years has already passed. I didn't want to drag it out because ultimately it would be the same thing over a few chapters. Draco missing Harry and trying to fulfill the contract and Harry missing Draco and being emo and hanging out with Avery. I just didn't want to drag it out.**

**Now this chapter, is one of my favorites :) I won't be in hiding on this one. Let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Draco's POV**

_Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle, but just a great reminder of just how strong true love really is._

"Draco, you need to calm down," Ariana orders me from the bathroom. She knows I'm pacing and freaking out right now. We are past the three year mark and are already in the process of dissolving our marriage. She's due any day now with Harry and mine's child and nothing has changed at all between us except maybe that we have become best friends.

"I know, I know, it's just, I'm going to see Harry today. What if too much time has passed?" I question.

Ariana sighs loudly and walks out of the bathroom with an exasperated look on her face. "As I have said several times, if you are really soul mates and in true love, everything will be fine. Besides, Hermione and Ron have assured us that he hasn't been seeing anyone romantically since he left. He has that one friend, but nothing has ever come of it," she reminds me _again_.

I nod and shake out my limbs a little and take deep breaths. She walks over to me and fixes my tie. She cups my cheek and smiles. She truly is a beautiful woman with the kindest heart possible. "Everything will be fine," she assures me again. She gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and then walks past me.

This is it….

We apparate outside the grounds of the Weasley's. As we are walking up, I see Ron standing out front by himself looking nervous. I wonder if he's getting cold feet or something although I can't imagine why. Ariana and I move over to him as quickly as we can. Somehow over these three years I had gotten closer to him and Hermione. When he saw us, he looked relieved.

"Oh, thank Merlin you guys are here," Ron breathes in relief.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. Surely we aren't his rock? "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Harry is here," he starts. Suddenly, I'm looking up and scanning the area. We are at the front and I see nothing of the wedding. I start feeling that nervousness coming back and my stomach churns slightly.

"That's a good thing, right?" Ariana asks after a moment because I can't speak.

Ron sighs and shakes his head. I look at him in disbelief. Oh no, what's happened? "Harry brought his friend with him and they were kissing earlier at his house," Ron whispers. He looks up at me and I feel my legs buckle. He reaches out quickly and stops me from falling; Ariana is gripping my arm as best as she can to help.

"Oh, no," she whispers. She looks at me with deep concern. This could possibly be my worst nightmare coming true. Harry and I will not get a chance to be together. This child that Ariana is carrying, our child, could never know who his real parents are. Harry couldn't have possibly fallen in love with Avery? He just couldn't. Could he? I thought for sure that my letters would make him know that I haven't stopped thinking about him or feeling for him in all these years. Surely, he knows that? "I will go and talk to him," Ariana states firmly. She's defending me and I appreciate that, but I have to stop her. Of course, that doesn't happen as she's already off on her mission.

"I talked to Harry about it, mate. He's worried that too much time has passed between you two and that if you guys can't work; he knows that Avery is there and he knows that he could be mostly happy with him. Avery cherishes the ground he walks on, mate. Except for you, I've never seen someone be that way with him. Avery truly and deeply cares for him," Ron explains to me.

I'm suddenly feeling very sick. My grand plan of sweeping Harry off his feet and riding off into the sunset with him is quickly fading away. "I want to say this surprises me, but it doesn't. I haven't been able to talk to Harry in three years. Avery was there to help him mend his broken heart. I imagine that Harry is very confused right now and has a lot of conflict going on because of me. If he chooses Avery, if he sees that we can't be together, than I have to let him. I love him that much to let him go," I respond quietly. I turn and start walking to where the wedding will be held. Ron is calling my name, but I ignore him.

I'm a mess, I know it. I haven't been this nervous in years. All the 'what ifs' are bouncing around in my head violently. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my mind at any moment. I stop and scan the area looking for Harry. I don't see him though. I start walking further in and someone stops me near the tables and is talking to me for a moment. I make idle chatter, wishing I could just move on. That's when I feel something. I feel someone staring at me. I turn to my left slowly and my eyes settle on a dark haired man talking to my wife. The green eyes of the man lock with mine and I'm entranced already. Harry. He looks so different now, more grown up, more rustic, and so unbelievably tan. I watch as he stands and starts walking towards me. He hasn't looked away. He is the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

We stop a few feet away from each other. I'm looking him up and down, taking in every last bit of him. Nothing has changed for me. Seeing him right now proves that I still love him so very deeply.

"Harry," I whisper. His eyes widen and I swear I see some tears glistening in his eyes. Oh, please don't cry. I've made you cry enough.

"Draco," he responds quietly and his voice is so rough with his emotion, but it is so good to hear him again.

I want to close the distance, pull him into my arms, and kiss him like there is no tomorrow, but I can't. Not yet and especially not in front of all these people. I do step closer though and now we are only about a foot or so away from each other. "Look at you. I hardly recognize you," I whisper still continuing to look him up and down, taking him all in, and committing him to memory.

"You look mostly the same, maybe a bit older," he teases. Normally I would be very offended, but at this point, there is not a chance that I would react that way. I simply smile at him.

"At least I'm still handsome, right?" I respond cheekily.

"Most definitely," he replies breathlessly.

"Um, Draco, Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it looks like they are getting ready to start," Ariana interrupts. We were so lost in each other that we hadn't realized she walked up. We break eye contact and both take a step back from each other. Others are staring at us curiously.

"Right, um, best man duties," Harry stutters and then he moves away quickly, glancing back several times.

I watch him go. Ariana reaches out to put her hand on my arm. Harry is stopped before meeting up with Ron by another man. He is looking at Harry with such concern and I watch as the man pulls him into a hug and holds him close. That must be Avery. "Is that…" I trail off, unable to find the words and struggling to fight down the jealousy that is sparking in me.

"Avery? Yes, it is. Come on, let's go sit. You and Harry can talk later, more privately." Ariana ushers me to some seats on the edge, towards the back. My eyes travel over to where Harry and the man were, but now they are both gone. I frown and turn to look forward. My leg is bouncing up and down and I know I'm on edge. I just have so much that I need to say and do in regards to Harry. Merlin I've missed him so much.

I notice Avery approaching us. He couldn't possibly ask to sit by us? Are you fucking kidding me? Sure enough, he walks over to us and nods politely. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asks.

Of course I bloody well mined, I want to say, but Ariana cuts me off before I can even open my mouth. "Yes, of course," she says kindly. Damn her and her kindness. Avery slips past me and sits down next to her. I try really hard not to growl or glare at him, I really do.

"You must be Draco," Avery says to me. He stretches his hand out and I stare blankly at it. He wants me to shake the hand that has probably touched _my _Harry? Ariana kicks me with her foot and I reluctantly shake his hand, gripping harder than necessary. He cringes slightly, but merely smiles a little at me before he drops my hand and faces forward. I really want to punch him right now.

The music starts playing and I look towards the back to see Ron coming down the aisle with Harry, George, Bill, and Charlie behind him. He has this ridiculous grin on his face, but looks to be a bit green. I chuckle at this. Harry glances my way and his eyes widen as he sees Avery sitting next to us. I'm right there with you, love.

He looks away quickly and moves a bit faster to the front. He is clearly uncomfortable and I can't blame him at all. I mean, who is he going to look at during the ceremony? I sigh and curse our luck, hoping that the bad luck will end very soon.

The wedding goes on without a hitch and Ron and Hermione look absolutely ecstatic at becoming man and wife. Their bond was platinum of course. I don't think anyone doubted that. After the ceremony, the event became even more relaxed and I led Ariana over to a table. Avery, thankfully, didn't follow us. Soon we are surrounded by all of Ron and Hermione's friends. Harry has yet to make another appearance and I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me. I sigh and stare forlornly at my overflowing plate of food.

"Draco, mate, can you help my mum with something in the house?" Ron calls out as he clamors over to the table and has a seat. Hermione is talking with Bill's wife, Fleur, and seems to be laughing at her new husband and his never ending appetite. His plate is piled high with all sorts of foods. I shake my head and laugh.

"Sure," I tell him. I turn towards Ariana and barely catch a look between her and Ron. "Do you need anything before I go?" I ask her, ignoring what I saw, figuring it had to do simply with his huge plate of food.

She shakes her head, but reaches out to squeeze my hand. "No, I'm good, thanks. Draco, make sure you do what you feel is right though," she tells me. I look at her peculiarly, but she turns away and starts talking to Luna.

I'm deeply confused as I start heading for the house. I'm not sure why Molly needs my help, but I suppose if she requested me, then it must be important. I walk into the house, completely distracted. I really needed to talk to Harry. I had to see if we were going to be okay, if we could work again.

"Molly!" I called. I walked around the quiet house and didn't see her anywhere down stairs. That seemed odd, but I headed up the stairs in case she was up there. "Molly!" I called. Again, I received no response.

"Ugh, stupid freaking bow ties and muggle tuxes!" I hear someone yell from one of the rooms. I recognize the voice and head to the room I heard it from. I walk in and see Harry struggling to undo his bow tie. No one else is in there which makes me happy. This will be our chance.

"Need some help?" I call out to him quietly. He jumps regardless and whirls around to face me.

"Draco," he breathes out. I smile at him and walk over to him. I bring my hands up to undo his bow tie. He watches me closely the entire time. Once that's done, I reach down and untuck his shirt. My fingers graze his stomach and I see him close his eyes and bite his lip. I so badly want to kiss him right now. I rest my hands at his hips and just stare at him.

"Harry, I've missed you so much," I tell him. He smiles broadly at me and blushes. He places his hands against my chest and continues to stare up at me.

"I've missed you," he whispers.

Ariana's words float through my head. What felt right to me right now was kissing Harry. That's the only thing that made sense. I leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with my own. It was slow and unsure at first since it had been so long, but within moments we were both responding to each other like we had just done this yesterday.

The need we both felt for each other was unbelievable. His hands made quick work of my jacket and shirt and soon all that was left on my torso was a tie hanging from my neck. Everything else had been thrown to the side. His hands roamed over my bare chest and I felt that he was simply too covered and quickly removed his shirt. I stopped kissing him for a moment to marvel at his chest. He was so tan and his body was even more sculpted than it had been before. A bit of jealousy flared within me at the thought of Avery getting to stare at that for days on end. It must have shown in my eyes because Harry was looking at me in confusion. I shook it off and kissed him again. He seemed to accept that and returned the kisses eagerly. Our tongues lashed together, searching every part of each other's mouths. I was in absolute heaven.

My hands trailed down to his belt buckle and quickly removed it and undid his pants sliding them down his hips. My hand reached up and slid across his arousal and I groaned in anticipation especially when he let out this needy noise and pushed against my hand. I broke the kiss and latched onto his neck, savoring his salty taste. I notice a bed nearby and pushed him towards it. We collapse in a heap and I hear the door behind us slam shut and the sound of a locking spell being engaged. I lean back and look down at him and he's smirking and looking all innocent. Gods, I've missed him!

I settle on top of him and our full arousals grind against each other and we both cry out at the touch. It has been far too long. He reaches down and pulls my pants off of me and soon we are both completely naked. We stop again and stare at each other. Harry looks concerned.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering if I'm hurting him.

"You're still married," he whispers, pain crossing his face.

I close my eyes and push away the guilt that I feel. "Not for long though," I reply.

"Ariana can't be happy about this. I mean, doesn't this play a factor in the contract?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "Ariana does not have a problem with this. She told me to do what feels right before coming in here and what feels right is being here with you, like this, where I belong."

This seems to satisfy his questions enough because he's kissing me again. He grips me and rolls us so that he is on top of me now. I'm used to being the dominating one, but here we are, roles reversed and I couldn't possibly think of anything more perfect. He straddles me, his cock pressing against my hole. Geez, the anticipation is killing me right now. I have dreamed so much about this moment for the past three years. There is so much that needs to be said between us right now, but my hormones are winning out. I need Harry inside me and I need him in now!

"Harry, I need you," I beg. He smirks at me, at the power he has over me right now, but complies. He mutters something and his fingers are instantly at my entrance, preparing me for him. Holy crap! He's been practicing. Oh Merlin, what if? No, stop, not right now. You're with Harry, he's about to fuck you so just don't worry about that right now. I'm screaming to myself. Harry must have caught my inner battle because he stops and looks at me in concern. Don't stop. Please, don't stop. "Don't stop, love," I grit out. I'm trying unsuccessfully to keep my emotions in check. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be blubbering soon.

Harry's eyes widened at the sentiment and he just stares at me for a moment. His green eyes are so expressive. He lets out this noise that is between a cry and a squeak and has moved forward quickly kissing me hard and passionately. He's kissing me so deeply that I'm seeing stars and I barely feel him entering me. When he stops, and my mind is able to catch up with our movements, I realize that he's inside me. It is the most fulfilling moment of my entire life.

He starts to move slowly, carefully. I lift my hips to help him gain better access and he cries out and bites his lip. His whole body is shaking as he tries to stave off his impending orgasm. His eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply. I don't move an inch. Finally, he calms enough and starts to move again. This time he lifts me up and I'm doing fine, enjoying the feeling of him moving in and out of me, and then he hits home and it's my turn to cry out. My cock is throbbing painfully and as I reach out to touch it, I can feel it pulsing in my hand. Holy crap, I'm going to come very soon. I breathe deeply, trying to calm down, but it's not working. I simply can't hang on. "Move," I say through clenched teeth. I'm not angry at all, just completely on the verge of orgasmic bliss.

Harry starts to move slowly at first, but with a glare from me he's moving much quicker and both our breathing increases and as we are both close, we are panting like we've been running in a sprint. Finally, I can't hold on any longer and I'm coming, hot spurts, all over my stomach and chest. I feel my wall clamping around Harry and he grips my hips almost painfully as he comes. It's an odd sensation, but so unbelievably brilliant. He seems to be coming for several minutes and I've realized that I haven't come this much since the last time we were together. If that doesn't tell me something, I don't know what will.

Finally, after several more minutes, Harry slides out of me and collapses next to me. We are both breathing hard and completely sated. He moves next to me and I loop my arm around his back and hold him close. We both sigh in contentment. I think we're both afraid to speak, to possibly ruin the moment because there truly is so much to be said, especially the big secret that Ariana is carrying.

There's a commotion down stairs and both Harry and I bolt up and quickly put our clothes back on. It sounds like the house is going to implode with all the yelling down there. We glance quickly at each other to make sure it's not too obvious what we got up to and ran from the room.

"Draco! Draco, where are you?" Hermione called out.

Ron and Avery came barreling up the stairs towards us and they both had frantic looks, but soon were replaced momentarily by two different looks. Ron looked pleased and Avery looked confused and slightly betrayed. I glance over at Harry and he's looking sheepishly at Avery. I try to ignore the pang of jealousy that I feel about his look.

"Thank Merlin. We need to go! Ariana has gone into labor!" Ron exclaimed.

My eyes widen. I look over at Harry who now looks indifferent. Ugh, Harry, don't be like that. "I need you to come with me," I turn to face Harry fully, reaching out to grip his arms.

He glares slightly at me. "Why?" he questions quietly, his voice dripping with jealousy.

I glance at Ron and Avery who are watching us impatiently. I roll my eyes and look back at him. "I didn't sleep with her if that's your issue. You are the only one who gets that part of me," I assure him whispering it to him.

His eyes widen and the jealousy that was in his eyes slips away, replaced with appreciation. "Well, then I guess we need to get to the hospital," he replies quietly.

I smile at him and soon we are running down the steps with Ron and Avery. Ariana is lying on the couch breathing quickly. She looks really pale and it makes me nervous. I run over to her and take her hand into mine. I reach up and push the hair off her face that has stuck to her glistening forehead. She smiles up at me, but it's more of a grimace.

"It's time," she whispers. I nod and we start to ready her for travel when she seizes and her eye lashes flutter against her cheeks. My heart stops as I stare down at her. She's stopped moving. Suddenly, the movements around me are much more frantic and I vaguely feel someone pushing me towards the floo, Harry I think, and Ariana disappearing before I do. When we tumble out of the floo, Ariana is being placed on a bed and the healers are running diagnostics as they rush her to the delivery room. I'm so scared right now, not just for mine and Harry's child, but for Ariana, my best friend for the past three years, the person who knows me almost as much as Harry.


	13. Betrayal

******A/N: Hey! I was trying to post this like last week and fanfic wouldn't let me login, but finally I am able to login and here it is! This is quite emotional I think and I'm sure some of you won't be pleased, but I hope you'll understand. I have the last chapter done, but I want to rework the ending so it's not quite ready. Anyway, here ya go! Let me know your thoughts!  
**

**Chapter 13**

_It's sad to love someone when you know they will never love you back._

I stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth. Ariana was in the delivery room hooked up to all sorts of machines. The baby was okay, but Ariana was not. They had managed to hold off on the delivery until they could stabilize her. I started pacing, nervous energy coursing through me. Draco was sitting across the way staring out the window. I really should go over to him, but I couldn't. I was so confused. Avery had come along too which was fine, but so awkward. He must have known what we were up to in the bedroom. I hated hurting him, but it was very clear to me that Draco was my one and only. No one could ever replace him, ever. As soon as I saw him at the wedding, all thoughts of Avery slipped into the background and once again my focus was Draco.

I loved him so much more than I had before. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Such a true statement. I couldn't imagine being away from him again. All the feelings and emotions I had pent up since his wedding poured into our love making earlier. I grinned to myself as I remembered that moment. I look over at Draco and see the tension in his shoulders. I have to go over to him.

"Hey, everything will be okay," I whisper as I step up next to him. I reach out and touch his arm. I see tears in his eyes and as he turns to face me, they start to fall. I pull him into a hug and he buries his face in my neck and begins to quietly sob. I'm unsure of what to do here. I am wondering if he loves Ariana too and I just think about how much more that will complicate things. I won't stand in the way if he chooses to stay married to her. After all, they are having a child together and that often times brings people closer together and makes them realize things.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a healer calls. Draco lifts his head and turns to look at the man. I glance over at Avery who looks heartbroken as he stares at us. Maybe bringing him along was a bad idea. "She has stabilized and we are ready to deliver," he says.

Draco nods and turns to look at me. "I want you in the room with us," he whispers to me.

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No, no this is yours and Ariana's child. I cannot possibly invade on that," I reply. Truth is, I can't imagine being in a room while she gives birth to Draco's child.

"Please, Harry, I need you in there," he begs. I have never been able to resist his begging. I sigh and nod.

He grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction that the healer is heading. I glance at Avery once more, but he's not looking at me. I'm pretty sure I've just lost a friend.

When we walk in I'm completely aware of how sterile the room is. The machines that Ariana are attached to are beeping and there are dripping noises from the fluid that is being put into her. I am completely on edge and regretting giving in to him. The mediwitches put us in protective gear and we are placed at either side of Ariana. She is unconscious so I'm unsure how this is going to work exactly.

"Since Ariana is not awake, we are going to have to use some tricky maneuvers to get the baby out. It will be fine and the baby is doing well so I don't want you to panic when you see what we are doing," a mediwitch says to us. We both nod and look at each other. There is something in Draco's eyes that I can't quite decipher, like he's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is.

After that, everything seems to move quickly. The baby is out within seconds and as the baby is screaming its head off, which is apparently a good thing, Draco is smiling the most beautiful smile I have ever seen as he looks at his new baby, a girl. I look over at her and watch in fascination as they clean her up, perform a bunch of tests, and Draco eventually cuts the cord. Ariana is still out, but continues to be stable. We have yet to know what happened to her.

Then the healer places the baby in Draco's arms. The sight brings tears to my eyes. Draco has a baby. Everything that I could possibly want with him and he has it with Ariana. I'm suddenly feeling very out of place.

"Harry, look, come and see her," he whispers.

I don't know why, maybe to torture myself further, but I walk over to him and look at the beautiful little girl in his arms. She has blond hair of course and is nice and plump. It makes me smile regardless that it's not ours. I start to take in the shape of her eyes, nose, and lips. Her eye shape seems so familiar to me as well as her mouth. I look up at Draco who is staring intently at his daughter. Those aren't his eyes or lips. I look over at Ariana and notice they aren't hers either. The gears in my head start turning: Draco's insistence that I come with him and come into the delivery room. It couldn't be? I look up into a mirror across the way and see the eye shape and the mouth looking back at me. Oh my gods, it can't be. I look down at the tiny baby and see her start to open her eyes. Once they open, she turns slightly to look around the room and I see her eyes, my eyes.

I stagger back and nearly run into Ariana's bed. The mediwitches in the room notice my sudden change and then they see the horrified look on my face mirrored in Draco's. One bustles over and takes the baby from Draco.

"Harry," Draco croaks out. His hand reaches for me and I back up further, skirting the edge of Ariana's bed.

"She's mine. She has my eyes and my lips, but your nose and hair color. Draco, I, I, what did you do? Why didn't you tell me?" I cry angrily.

"Harry, please. She's our baby. Our beautiful baby girl. Don't be angry," he begs me.

"Don't be angry? _Don't be angry_? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell. My mind is racing. Ariana had been carrying mine and Draco's child all this time and he didn't tell me! I am a father and I had no idea! I can't believe he'd do this to me. What was he thinking? I am furious at him. I can't even look at him. I storm out the door, Draco chasing after me. I rush into the waiting area and see Avery, Ron, and Hermione both jump up at our entrance. It is clear to them that I am furious.

"Harry, stop! Listen to me for fuck's sakes!" Draco cries.

I whirl around and point my finger at him. "She was carrying our child all this time and you didn't tell me? Can you even begin to imagine how hurt I am right now? I missed every appointment, every kick, and movement that _our _daughter made just so you could keep up with the pretenses of being married and fulfilling that fucking contract!" I'm screaming now and several people are looking at us fearfully or scurrying out of the room.

"Stop it! You're not giving me a chance to speak!" Draco exclaims. I don't want to hear his ridiculous reasoning behind this. There is none. Plain and simple. I missed out on those special moments with my child because he couldn't bloody tell me that it _was _my child!

"I'm not going to listen to you because nothing you can tell me will make this better!" I cry. I feel tears coming to my eyes at the hurt and betrayal that I feel.

"You're being ridiculous. I did this for us. Ariana didn't want children of her own, but she knew that we needed an heir as part of fulfilling the contract. You're right, I did all of this for the contract, but I did it for us too. I couldn't tell you that she was carrying our child because then it would cause problems with the contract. The birth of the Malfoy heir has now fulfilled the contract and it is now dissolved. Ariana and I are no longer married and the child she carried was for us. I'm sorry you missed all of that. I truly am, but at the end of all this is a beautiful baby girl that's ours and a future that we weren't going to be able to have before this moment," he explains to me.

I stare at him in disbelief. I can't believe that this is happening. How could he do this to me? It's always something with Malfoys. They are out only for themselves, damn the others until the get what they want. "I cannot believe that you would do this to me. I missed out on the first stirrings in her life because you had to be the perfect Malfoy and do everything daddy tells you to do! I can't, I just can't…." I trail off because I can't even begin to form any more words.

Tears are streaming down my face and Draco is crying to, trying to make me understand, but I'm so furious that I can't see through the betrayal and lies. How did he even get something from me to make this possible? Then that brings my mind back to the little baby girl in that room. She's my baby girl and she deserves a happy home, but how can that happen when I am so hurt and angry right now? I don't want to do this, but I need space. I need to walk away from Draco right now and clear my head. I cannot be a good father if my mind is clouded by my anger.

"I have to go. I can't talk to you right now. I am going to see _my _daughter and then I'm leaving. Do not follow me," I growl at Draco. I storm past him, trying so hard to ignore his tears. It's hard though. Despite how angry I am, I don't like seeing him this way.

I walk into the delivery room and see the mediwitches cooing over the baby. I hesitate, checking my mood, unwilling to upset her. I'm okay now that I'm not looking at Draco.

"Can I hold her please?" I ask quietly.

The mediwitch hesitates for just a moment, but brings her over to me and places her gently in my arms. I can't even begin to tell you how heart warming it is to see her look at me. I walk over to a chair and carefully sit down, cradling her to my body. She is the most beautiful thing in the world. She makes this little noise that sounds like a monkey. I smile happily at her and gently brush her little blond hairs away from her forehead.

"Look at you, little monkey. You are the most beautiful baby in the whole world. You are a wonderful surprise little love, but I really wish that Draco had told me about you. I have missed out on so much already and I'm going to miss out on some more because I can't see him right now. I'm so angry that he kept me from you. My beautiful little girl. All I've ever wanted was a family and here you are, but I didn't even know about you until today. What kind of father does that make me? Wouldn't I have felt that I had helped create you? I'm so sorry little one. I truly am very sorry. Here you are only minutes old and I've already let you down. I will tell you this though; I love you so much already. I'll see you soon little one," I whisper to her. I kiss her gently on the head and she gives me an almost protesting noise in response. It breaks my heart.

I look up at the mediwitches, tears in my eyes, and they come over to take her from me. I stare at her in their arms and I let out a sob before I leave, quickly. I go back into the waiting room and see Draco sitting in a chair, Hermione next to him, consoling him. Traitor, my mind screams. I stop and stare at them. They both look up at me. Draco's expression is pleading and Hermione just looks confused. I shake my head at him.

"I'll be in touch, Draco. Don't get too comfortable," I warn. I gesture at Avery to follow me and he gets up quickly confusion and concern written all over his face. I'm not sure if it's meant for me or for Draco or for both.

As soon as we are in the lift, I break down. Sobs wrack my body and as I'm leaning against the wall, I vaguely feel Avery reach out and touch my arm. I shake my head at him and he moves away. I don't know anyone who could make this better.

I had a wonderful moment with Draco today and instantly he's breaking my heart again. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am.


	14. Forgiveness

******A/N: Here is the last chapter. I'm going to post the epilogue shortly and then it's all done. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as well. Some said that Harry's reaction in the last chapter was unrealistic, but I think it wasn't. I felt that he reacted exactly how I think someone else would in his shoes. Those moments in ultrasounds or when they move for the first time are priceless. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this story! I know I have :)**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since I last saw Harry. That two weeks felt like a lifetime. I can't believe I screwed this up. I wanted so badly for it all to work and it made sense at the time. I never thought that Harry would react this way. I truly thought that he would embrace us both and we would live happily ever after. I was so unbelievably wrong and the only person to blame was myself.

Ariana was out of the hospital. Apparently she had suffered a minor stroke during her labor. I didn't understand it much, but she was okay and she was going to recover and that's what mattered most to me. She had come home to the Manor despite our marriage being over. She helped as much as she could with the baby. I didn't want to give her a name without Harry there to help me decide. She was beautiful though. My parents were over the moon at the new addition to the family. I still have not spoken to anyone about Harry. I didn't know what to do. I loved him so deeply and I was so sorry for what I had done to him. I wish I could go to him and tell him all of this. I needed him in my life and our baby's life. There were no ifs, ands, or buts, about it. It had to happen. Without him, I was nothing.

This brought me to sitting in my room, packing a bag. My parents were going to watch the baby as Ariana was going home to be with her boyfriend from before we got married. I didn't want to hold her here any longer, keep her from him, and she told me that I needed to go to Harry. He wasn't going to come to me. I know she's right. I can't help, but be scared out of my mind though. I know he hates me. He's probably going to hex me the second I step foot on his beach.

"Draco, are you almost ready?" Ariana asked as she walked in.

I sat heavily on my bed and buried my head in my hands. I rubbed my face vigorously and looked up at her. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ariana shook her head at me and gave me an understanding smile. She helped me up and we started heading out of my room and into the nursery so I could say bye to the baby.

My mother was sitting in the rocker with her and she was humming softly. It was a nice sight to see. She looked up at me with a scrutinizing look. "Dragon, how do you expect to win Harry over when you look so scared?" she questioned. I blushed deeply and looked away, scowling. "You will get him back, dear. I'm sure of it," she assured me. I walked over and took the baby into my arms gently. I kissed her soft curls and smiled down at her. She cooed at me.

"I'm going to bring him home. I'm going to make it better, okay little one?" She coos in response and I smile giving her another kiss on the head. I hand her back to my mother and Ariana gives the baby a gentle kiss as well and promises to see her soon.

We leave and floo our separate ways promising to stay in touch and to visit. She assures me _again_ that everything will work out. Oh, how I wish it were true.

I tumbled out of a floo in the Leaky Cauldron before I walked out and to an apparition point. Hermione had told me where Harry was living right now. Harry hadn't spoken to her since the hospital because he knew that she was the one to provide a part of him for the spell. Hermione was devastated and had tried to contact him, but Kreacher wouldn't allow her floo calls and every owl she sent was returned, unread.

I apparated just outside of the little town that he lived in. I had to get directions to his house and unfortunately I knew one person who could tell me and frankly I didn't want to have to ask, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I approached the café bookstore and saw Avery clearly in the window. He looked to be putting out a new display of books. I scowled angrily at him. I wanted to blame him for distracting my Harry, but ultimately, I could not. I sighed and walked in. Avery didn't turn to look at me though.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" he called over his shoulder. I stared at him for a moment, wanting to mimic his tone, but I refrained. Again, it wasn't his fault that I had made this mess. It was just easier to blame someone who clearly had eyes for Harry.

I looked around for a few moments, but kept Avery in my sight. I didn't see any other patrons in the store. I was grateful for that. Finally, Avery stood and turned to face me. His gaze instantly narrowed as he took me in. I glared back at him, my disdain for him clearly evident.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned in a scathing tone.

"I am here to see Harry and since you know where he lives, I'd like you to give me directions," I replied in my best Malfoy hoity toityness.

He lifted an eyebrow at me and had the bollocks to laugh. "That's a good one, Malfoy. I would just as soon give Voldemort directions as I would you," he replied still laughing and now shaking his head. Of course, this infuriated me. I stalked over to him, getting up into his personal space. He looked up at me a bit nervously, but tried to glare and act as if he wasn't scared.

"Listen, I have been going crazy trying to figure out the best way to make this better for Harry and here I am, asking you of all people, to help me. I love Harry and I'll be damned if you snatch him away from me," I said through clenched teeth. I hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"Help you? Help you to make up with someone that I'm completely in love with?" he demanded in disbelief.

My eyes widened at this declaration as did Avery's. He blushed deeply and took a step back. Dammit, this just got a whole lot worse. "You couldn't possibly," I whisper.

Avery bit his lip and looked away. "Yes, well, I do and this is the first time I've admitted it aloud. Of course, it had to be you and not Harry," he scowled and turned away from me, walking back behind his counter. I watch him, suddenly feeling even angrier and more determined to win Harry over.

"Does he love you back?" I question, my blood boiling.

Avery snorts. "No, of course he doesn't. Despite how much you've hurt him, he still loves you and has been pining for you since the hospital. He's never going to love me so loving him is ridiculous. I was stupid to ever think otherwise," he replies, his tone turning distraught towards the end.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure Avery confessing his feelings to me about Harry is not something I ever imagined possible. I feel like I should say something comforting here. "Well, I wouldn't say you're stupid, just blinded by Harry Potter," I reply. Yes, that sounds comforting, right?

By the drawl look he is giving me, I'm thinking it did little to nothing to help. I shift uncomfortably and I wish I could just pick the right tunnel without his assistance. He sighs loudly, walks from behind the counter, flips his open sign to closed, and starts to turn off the lights. I frown after him. He looks over at me with an unhappy look. "I'll show you where he is," he says dejectedly.

I would hug the bloke if it was proper, but it most definitely is not and I try not to smile in triumph over winning this pointless moment. I walk over to him and follow him out of his shop. He flicks his wand and his shop locks. He starts trudging down the sidewalk in the direction of the sea and he is definitely sulking. "I'm surprised you're giving in so easily," I respond, catching up to him.

He snorts again and I find the noise annoying and very rude. I curl my lip at him and he rolls his eyes at me and looks away. "I wouldn't say I'm giving in. I would say that I love Harry enough to know that he loves you and that until you're either A, with him again, or B, out of the picture, there isn't much I can do. I secretly hope that he denies you and he will finally let you go, which opens the door for me," he explains matter of factly. I strongly dislike this man.

It's my turn to snort. "You keep wishing," I respond in an icy tone.

He chuckles darkly. "Ah, wishing isn't necessary, I'm putting my money on that he tells you to leave him the fuck alone and boots your arse out of Devon. I'm sure he'll make arrangements to see _his _daughter, but other than that, your arse will hit the road."

I stop and look at him. My temper flares and my wand is instantly in my hand, pointing at him. He fumbles slightly with his, and makes it all too obvious that he regrets what he said and for some reason, didn't expect me to react the way I did. Git. "How dare you?" I seethe.

We are at the entrance to the far left tunnel. I can sense Harry's magic and it nearly distracts me. "You'll see, Malfoy. You'll see," he states before he quickly apparates away.

Ugh, I can't believe this guy! If I don't rein it in, I'm going to get in a fight with Harry and that is clearly not something I want to do. I take several deep breaths and turn down the tunnel. The sun is starting to set which casts eerie shadows down the tunnel. I'm not big on confined spaces so I get through there quickly. I sense that my signature is one that is allowed through the wards. That's promising….

Once at the exit of the tunnel, I am in awe at the view. I can see why this would be hard to leave. There is a beautiful, private beach below, with a cute cottage to the left. It's amazing. What's even more amazing is the man standing at the water's edge, water splashing against his feet and ankles. His pants are rolled up to mid calf and his t-shirt is hugging his body in all the right places. I can't imagine seeing something more divine than that. The setting sun reflects off his hair and body so magnificently.

I start down the path and make my way towards him. I stop a few meters behind and wait. I'm unsure of how to go on from here. I've thought about this moment for two weeks and now that I'm here, I can't think of what to say or do.

"I'm surprised you're here," Harry says as he turns to face me. His eyes are shining with newly shed tears. He looks exhausted and worn down. As usual, it breaks my heart, knowing what I've done.

"Well, you never owled or flooed," I mutter quietly.

He shrugs slightly. "I haven't spoken to anyone since that day. Aside from Kreacher and Avery, no one else. What's there to talk about?"

I sigh and step forward more, reaching out to him. I'm not even within touching distance and he turns his body away from me. I bring my hand down and clench it at my side. "There is so much to talk about, Harry," I respond.

He looks up at me with those hurt green eyes. "Like what? Explain how you did all of this for us? Explain how I missed out on the first moments of my daughter's life because you were being selfish and only looking out for yourself? Explain how you've taken my heart and stomped all over it _again_?" he cries.

Each thing he says strikes me like a blow to the stomach. "Yes," I whisper. What else could I say? That is exactly what I wanted to explain. I needed him to understand why I made the choices that I did.

He crosses his arms angrily, tears in his eyes again. "Fine, explain. I'm all ears," he says sarcastically.

I try not to scowl at this and remind myself that I've hurt him deeply. I sink down to sit in the soft sand. He watches me, but doesn't join me. I've rehearsed what I wanted to say so many times, but again, it's left me. I take a deep breath and stare out into the orange and pink sky. "When Ariana and I were first married, we discussed what we had to do to get out of our marriage the quickest and easiest way possible. My father somehow managed to work it out so that we only had to be married for three years and produce an heir. Unfortunately, he also put in there that we couldn't see or talk to any former lovers," I begin.

"I know this already," Harry interrupts in irritation.

I clench my fists in my lap, trying once again not to yell at him to get him to listen. "I apologize. Ariana and I decided that she would be a willing surrogate since she didn't want kids of her own. She knew that we would both want a family together and knew that we had to create an heir. We had troubles conceiving the way we were. We didn't have sex or anything; it was all implantation and everything, muggle type stuff. Anyway, finally we realized that since we didn't love each other in that way, it wasn't going to work so I enlisted Hermione's help. I told her everything and she promised to get me the sample from you that I needed. It took a long time to perfect the potion and we had to time it perfectly. It worked the first time and we conceived our daughter. I thought that it would be a win win for all parties because we'd have a child together, Ariana and I would produce an heir thus fulfilling that part of the contract. It made sense at the time and I didn't even think about the consequences of you missing out on ultrasounds and feeling her kick or any of that. My mind was set on the bigger picture which was you and I, as a family, with our daughter. I'm truly sorry for my misjudgment of the choices I made. I missed you so terribly and wanted to be with you so badly that I would do anything to make it happen," I explained.

Throughout my explanation, Harry had moved closer and was now sitting next to me on the sand. He hadn't said another word and when I turned to look at him, he was staring out into the distance at nothing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks though. I wanted to reach out and brush them away, so I did. He turned into my hand and closed his eyes, more tears falling.

"Why couldn't someone tell me?" he asked his voice heavy with emotion.

"It had to be kept a secret that she was carrying our child. For everyone they thought that it was mine and Ariana's child. Since she carried the child, it still fulfilled the contract. No one knew besides Ariana and I and Hermione and Ron. They both wanted to tell you, but they knew they couldn't because it had the possibility of making the marriage contract unfulfilled thus Ariana and I still married with no way out. Neither one of us wanted that," I explained.

He nodded in understanding. He was gazing out at the sea again. "How is she? Ariana and the baby?"

I smile slightly at his question wondering if this is heading in a positive direction. "They are both fine. Ariana is recovering and back home with her boyfriend before we got married. The baby is well and growing more and more each day. My parents figured out quickly that she wasn't mine and Ariana's, but by then, our marriage was dissolved and nothing could be done. Not that they would. They dote on her of course," I said fondly.

I saw Harry's lips quirk into a smile. "What is her name?" he asked quietly.

I blush slightly. He turns to look at me through watery eyes. "I didn't feel right naming her without you," I tell him.

He stares at me for a moment and nods. He bites his lip as he thinks. "How about Annabel, Annabel Lily?" he asks.

I think about the name for a moment, loving it before I even remotely spend two seconds thinking about it. "That's a beautiful name and I think it suits her perfectly," I reply.

He smiles and nods, looking out into the sea again. I'm not really sure what to do right now. I don't know if he's forgiven me or if we are back together, or what. I glance down at his fidgeting hands and see him running his thumb over the ring I gave him for his birthday. He's still wearing it…..

He turns to face me. "Draco, I am not ready to forgive you for keeping Annabel a secret from me, but I've spent too long away from you and too long wishing that I could hold you in my arms again and kiss you. I've wasted two precious weeks away from our daughter. I'm not going to waste any more time. Despite all of this, everything that you've done, I can't help, but see your reasoning behind it. I truly believe that you had the best intentions, but you did keep something so vital from me that it will take awhile for you to regain my trust. You can't keep things from me, Draco. You simply can't," he tells me.

I sigh, feeling as if I'm going to burst. He wants to be with me. He wants to move past this and be with me again! I will spend every moment, making it up to him for as long as I have to and then some. "What are you saying?" I ask, hoping the glee in my voice doesn't betray me.

He smiles slightly at me and rolls his eyes. "Come here," he says and he reaches out and pulls me towards him. My hands go instantly to his waist and I go up on my knees. We stare at each other for just a moment before he kisses me tenderly and passionately. It feels like I've just been given the gift of a second chance.


	15. The End

******A/N: Here is the ending of this story. I thought it was a wonderful ending and I hope you all do as well. Harry and Draco's daughters words are very similar to my daughter's. I actually used her as the example :) She calls her blanket 'night-night' and is super sweet like Annabel. Thank you for reading this story!**

**Epilogue**

"Harry, you're going to be late!" Hermione cried from the garden. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was so nervous, that I thought I was going to be sick.

"Mione, I don't know what I'm doing here," I moan. I sink down into a chair and hang my head in my hands. How was I going to do this? It shouldn't be this nerve wracking. I felt the pressure of a small hand and I opened my eyes to see Annabel looking up at me with my eyes. She smiled at me and wrapped her little arms around my legs in a hug. She melted my heart instantly, as she always does and I pull her into my lap. She fiddles with my shirt and looks up at me with an understanding look.

"Daddy scared?" she asks me in her high voice.

I chuckle and nod. "I am little monkey. I shouldn't be, should I?"

She bites her lip as she thinks. Her eyes brighten and she gets down and runs out of the room and somewhere into the cottage. I wait and stare out the front door that will lead down to the beach, to Draco and all of our friends and family.

Annabel comes running back in carrying a blanket behind her, her favorite one. She hands it to me and smiles. "Night-night for daddy," she says.

I smile and feel tears come to my eyes. For being almost two, she's so perceptive and much wiser than her years. "Thank you. This makes me feel better already. Can I shrink it and put it in my pocket?" I ask her.

She frowns as she thinks about it. "Ummmmm…..yeah," she says finally. I smile and set about shrinking her blanket. She watches in awe as it gets smaller and then I slipped it into my pocket feeling better. She smiles in satisfaction and runs away again, getting something else of course.

Hermione walks in then looking stressed out and perturbed. "Harry, come on! Why are you still in here?" she demands, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

It had taken me some time before I had forgiven her and Ron for their part in Annabel's life and even longer to fully forgive Draco for it as well. He worked very hard to regain my trust and I couldn't deny that he made it very obvious how sorry he was for what he had done and that if it took our entire lives, he would do it. It was one time that he had said that to me that I realized that I wasn't angry anymore and that I had forgiven him and that I did trust him. So why am I so scared to walk out that door and down to the beach?

I sigh and stand up. Every time I'm scared or nervous I just have to see or hear Draco and know that everything will be okay. That's what I needed right now. "I'm ready. Now where's my beautiful girl?" I question, looking around.

"Here, daddy!" she cries as she runs into the room, her tiny feet pattering against the floor. She wraps her arms around my legs again and I hug her tightly against me. I kneel down and look at her. She is the perfect mix of Draco and me. She is clearly the proof that Draco and I are meant to be together and that our love runs deep.

"Are you ready to lead the way?" I ask her.

She smiles broadly and nods. I cup her little face in my hands and kiss her forehead. She squeals in delight and kisses me sloppily on the cheek. I laugh as I stand up and take her hand in mine. Hermione looks on at us fondly and smiles. She nods once and turns around leaving us.

Annabel and I walk towards the door and I look down at the beach. From this vantage I can see Draco a little, but not nearly enough. Soon the music starts and we start down the path. My palms are sweating profusely and I'm sure Annabel is going to slip out of my grip. She tugs on my hand and looks up at me with her wide green eyes. She smiles brightly at me and I see Draco's smile and I feel better again.

Finally, as we are reaching the end of the pathway and heading towards the beach where everyone is waiting, Draco comes into view. His eyes light up when he sees us. All that I see is Draco. He's wearing a loose white shirt with khaki pants and no shoes. His hair lifts slightly in the breeze and the sunlight shines on him perfectly, highlighting every perfection. When his gray eyes find mine, my heart stops and all my fears slip away into the sea. This is what's right. This is what's meant to be. Draco and I, together forever.

Annabel pulled me towards him and I laughed at her determination to get me to him. Finally, we are there and Draco's eyes are shining as he looks at me. He has a beautiful smile on his face. Annabel let's go of my hand and tugs on Draco's pant leg. His eyes break away as he kneels down in front of her. She looks at him seriously and he mirrors her look exactly. Despite her having my eyes, she looks so much like him.

"Papa, I made daddy less scared," she says seriously.

I crack a smile and blush deeply as Draco looks up at me for a moment. I reach into my pocket and pull out her blanket. He smiles in recognition and looks back at her. "You gave him your night-night?" he asks.

She nods triumphantly and he reaches out and pulls her into his arms and kisses her head. "You're so sweet," he whispers to her.

She smiles and nods again. "Yeah," she says before hugging him back and kissing him sloppily on the cheek. She walks away over to Narcissa. Then it's just Draco and I.

He stands up and looks up at me. I put the blanket back in my pocket and Draco takes my hands into his own. "Are you still scared?" he asks quietly.

"No, definitely not," I whisper. He smiles and leans forward, kissing my cheek gently. I feel my eyes close and I sigh at his touch.

Someone clears their throat and we both turn to see the wizard officiant. He smiles at us and begins speaking. He discusses the typical wedding stuff and explains what the bonds mean. I'm barely listening because I'm so busy staring at Draco that I barely register when it's time for us to speak.

"Harry, _there are no dreams that compare to what I've found in you. There are no hopes or aspirations that are higher than your love. From now until eternity our hearts shall beat as one, a life as new, that I've found in you. _I love you so much and I truly thought that _no one was perfect until I met you_, again that is," he stops for a moment to wink. I, of course, have tears in my eyes, but I smile anyway. "I am so grateful, every day, that you gave me another chance to prove to you how much I love you and how much the life that we have together means to me. You and Annabel are my world. I am so happy that we can finally, _finally_, make it official," he vows. He brings my hands up to his lips and kisses them.

I stare at him, having a hard time containing my tears. I take a deep breath as he looks at me patiently, an understanding smile on his lips. "Draco, _falling in love with you is the second best thing in the world, finding you, again, was the first. _I thank Merlin every day for you and Annabel. All I have ever wanted was a family and you have given me that and so much more. More than I could have ever thought possible. I love your unending need to make my life all the more wonderful. I can't possibly imagine a life without you. I love you, so very much," I vow. My tears started falling towards the middle or maybe it was the beginning, I'm not really sure. Draco's crying as well so at least I'm not alone.

We smile at each other and shake our heads in embarrassment. The officiant smiles at us as we look at him and he begins the bonding part of the ceremony. I'm suddenly nervous again, wondering what bond we'll get. I know platinum is the strongest and I know our love for each other is unbreakable, but will we get a platinum bond? I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter, really…. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it matters.

I watch as he waves his wand and suddenly Draco and I are enveloped in a brilliant light. It is a pristine white and by the gasping in the audience and the look on Draco's face, what's happening is more than we ever expected. I glance at the officiant and even his expression is awe.

Finally, the light dissipates and I feel warm and completely fulfilled. My life finally feels like all the missing pieces have fallen into place and are glued together with the strongest glue known to anyone.

"I…. Sorry, um, you may now seal the vows and bond with a kiss," the officiant says. He is still caught up in the bond we had. I'm not really sure what was wrong with it seeing as I missed the bond explanation and I didn't grow up in that world.

Draco looks at me with wide eyes and I'm a bit concerned. Was the bond not what it was supposed to be? "Okay, before we kiss, what did I miss?" I whispered to him.

He shakes his head in disbelief, but a smile is on his lips. "Our bond, Harry, it was brighter than platinum…."he says trailing off.

My mind races back nearly three years from when Hermione read me the article about Draco's wedding. Platinum meant true love and soul mates, how could it be brighter? "True love and soul mates?" I ask unsurely.

He nods, but his smile broadens more. "And that our bond can never be broken. Harry, you and I, we are meant to be together, forever," he replies.

I smirked at him and he looked at me in surprise. "I already knew that," I tease. He narrows his gaze for a moment and shakes his head, but smiles the entire time.

"Come here you," he says as he grips my shirt in his hand and pulls me against him. The crowd gasps and some start to laugh as Draco plants a huge, deep, passionate, and heated kiss to my lips. His hand lets go of my shirt and joins his other at my face as he cups it gently.

The crowd erupts in cheers and when we pull apart, breathless, and place our rings on each other's fingers, Annabel runs up to us and we scoop her up into our arms and kiss again.

Love had been found and a bond made for life. Our souls would forever be intertwined and it all started with a day of relaxation.


End file.
